It's a wolf eat wolf world,Kid!
by Kayleehere
Summary: Alexis can't stand her brother and his ridiculously buff friends. But they're at her house 24/7. Especially Embry Call...the hottie she's been crushing on. Join Alexis as she tries to get on with her high school life with the help of her crazy friends.
1. Birds and wholemeal bread

Well, this is FanFiction Numero un! Hope you like it!

It's a wolf eat wolf world, Kid!

**Birds and wholemeal bread.**

THUD! Ugh, Tyler SERIOUSLY needs to stop leaving his shit around. I mean, what if I'd flown down the stairs, broken my neck, and had to stay in a wheelchair for the rest of my life? It'd be on his conscience. Not that the bastard HAS a conscience, that'd mean he's actually human. SHOCKER!

Yep, I'm a tad dramatic but everybody loves an actress, right…No? oh.

Jeez. Look at me ranting away like a…ranter? Well, anyway, I'm Alexis Hart and I live in La Push. Go on. Laugh it up, ha ha, 'La Push'. God, might as well stick a sign that says 'yeah, we're a shitty village'. What is this world coming to? First Global Warming, now this?! I'm also a pessimist. Love it or hate it people. :]

Don't get me wrong, when I'm happy, I'm HAPPYYY. I love meeting new people; I love life…just not mine.

My brother's an idiot. Running around shirtless all the time, absolutely disgusting. His friends' on the other hand… wink wink! Tyler, my brother –GAG! - takes every opportunity to humiliate me with both hands. He pisses me off so much and it doesn't help he's apart of Sam Uley's cult. They call themselves 'the protectors'…what's there to protect us from in _La Push? _

Pfft. My brother couldn't protect himself let alone a WHOLE tribe.

I mean, deep down [WAY, WAY DOWN] I, guess I love my big bro (you tell him that and I'll deny it to my bloody grave) and I don't want him to get in with the wrong crowd.

My parents' on the other had don't seem to give a crap about Sam Uley's cult.

The tribe elders are blind to 'saint' Sam's antics – I can think on plenty of words to describe Sam and Saint definitely ain't one of 'em – but I'm sure as hell not!

My family's keeping something from me and I'm desperate to find out what it is. The guys in the cult are also major HOTTIES…except my brother, ew.

The 'protectors' also practrically RUN the tribal school, La Push High. They're at the top of the food chain. Girls flock to them, in animal world, girls would be birds and the 'protectors' would be the roll of wholemeal bread that had just been chucked on the floor. Oh and my brother's girl? TOTAL **BITCH!**

'Nuff about them. Let me tell you about some of my friends.

My best friends: Kim Conweller, Victoria Meraz, Demitria Ateara and Kara Stone. These chicks are the best friends a girl could ask for.

Kim: Shy kinda girl but if you've known her since pre-K like me, you'll know that she can definitely 'get loose'. Psshh. YEAH RIGHT! Just kidding Kim, you're a real wild child. Note the sarcasm…

Victoria: We've known each other since the womb. Not the same womb but nevertheless, the womb. She's got a hard exterior but she's really a softie. (Sorry Vickster, it had to be said).

Demi: The girl could give Einstein a run for his money. She's a walking talking dictionary/calculator/thesaurus. Grammar freak too. That's why I love her. Plus, she's got a totally hot brother.

Kara: Last but not least, the nut case. She's a walking ball of sunshine and can cheer anybody up even **me **when I'm in one of my moods because of Tyler. Guys think she's sorta loopy but she doesn't really care. Infact, I have a suspicion that Tyler has a thing for her.

Anyway, yeah, we're not very popular but we deal with it. Who needs popularity, right?


	2. Just your average girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, Stephenie Meyers does. I only own Alexis Hart, Tyler Hart, Kara Stone, Demi Ateara and Victoria Meraz.

Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter and can you guys please review? ;]

**Just your average girl**

"Alexis! Time for school!" My mum shouted from the staircase. More torture...what's the point of school? Half the things we learn, we won't use in the real world. Like dissecting a frog? What the fuck is up with that? What did that poor frog ever do to Mr. Callaway? Sheesh.

I rolled out of bed, my brown curls high on my head in a pony tail. Jumping in the shower, I turned the hot water on. Nothing like an early morning shower to get a person going. Half an hour later, sitting in front of my vanity mirror, I let my hair loose and got out the blow dryer. Hmmm...Tyler's way too quiet today, and I didn't hear him come in last night, what's he up to? I shuddered not wanting to think about what that little runt was doing or _who _he was doing . When I finished blow drying my hair, I got my straightener out and quickly straightened my hair. Putting on my pale grey off-the-shoulder top, my skinnies and black converse I looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I'm not bad looking...I have curly brown hair (which has now been made stick-straight) that stops mid-upper arm, slightly big hazel coloured eyes with eyeliner and long natural lashes surrounding it.

My nose is kinda small and my skin is a little lighter than the average Indian. I'm not super skinny but I'm not a large person either. I'm rather petite standing at 5'5 but I've got curves, just not too much. I guess I'd be called an average sixteen year old girl, not above, not below...just _average_.

I walked downstairs to see my brother and his stupid friends at the table...and then there was Embry Cal in all his man glory. His brown verging on black hair, tanned skin, wash-board abs and sexy grey eyes made me almost drool. He's always been my brother's friend but now he's so close to him, way closer than before. I've always had a thing for Embry ever since he rescued me from that psychotic stray dog when we were seven, but whenever he's around I run upstairs to my room and stay there until he's gone. I know, I know... you're thinking 'I thought you liked this guy'. Well, I _do._ A LOT but I'm too scared to face him. Tyler's been hanging with them for a week now and I've hardly stepped inside my house because Embry's always here. I've been spending all my time at Vicky's, Kim's, Kara's or Demi's.

"Sup Sis?" Tyler called. At that moment I chose to look up at Embry and I felt this instant tug in my chest. Was that normal? He looked at me with so much emotion; it was getting to be too much. His eyes showed so much _love _towards me...Nah. Must've been the light though I still couldn't look away from him. The steroids have quite possibly gone to that gorgeous little head of his. Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul and Tyler looked between Embry and me for what seemed like ages.

Paul and Jared pulled Embry out of the room, and in the biggest rush ever I left for school. I heard Ty _growl, _"Not my baby sister!"

Huh? Maybe the rumours about him being on steroids are really true. I'd have to go drug sniffing in his room later.

I ran back to Tyler and told him to make sure he picked me up after school. Hopefully he'd remember...then again, his memory hasn't always been very good. He didn't even look like he was listening to me, giving me this over-protective look and a quick nod of the head. Jacob and Quil were standing behind him, looking at me with huge grins on their faces...weirdos. Oh well, if he doesn't pick me up, I'll get a ride from Kim. Always the reliable friend.

I know, **suckish **ending. But I Promise it'll get better. Read and Review please. x


	3. TAKE IT LIGHTLY BROTHER!

OMG. My first review. Thanks LegoLassss, it means a lot. Keep reviewing. x

**TAKE IT LIGHTLY BROTHER!**

Walking into school grounds, I silently thought to myself. Here, I've always been 'Tyler's little sister', never just Alexis. It's hard having an older brother that everyone adores. I guess that's partly the reason why me and Demi are besties. We both get what it's like to have an overly popular, overly PROTECTIVE sibling.

I spotted Kara's rainbow socks all the way down the hall, grinning to myself I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," I grinned.

"TAKE IT LIGHTLY BROTHER!" She screamed in my face, and then burst out laughing causing students to give us weird stares and a few snickering. Luckily, I'm used to this kinda behaviour from her so it doesn't faze me.

"Well ok then. Sup Kara?" I asked.

"The ceiling…duh!" She replied, with a roll of the eyes and a cheeky smile.

"Ha-ha. Seriously though? Anything interesting happen this morning?" I asked, noticing a smirk begin to form on her face.

"Nope, not now but I think it's about to." She answered, turning her head as I frowned in confusion.

I spun around, suddenly being caught face to chest with…Embry Call. Oh God, don't hyperventilate. Breathe…inhale….NOW EXHALE.

"Hey Lexi." He breathed, leaning casually against my locker.

"Hi…" I said, giving him a small smile, blushing. Slowly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Kara back away slowly and then make a mad dash for it. I'd be having serious words with her.

"Do you know that your absolutely beautiful when you blush? And you're dazzling when you don't blush too." He said, with a serious expression. Everyone had gone of to homeroom so it was just Embry and I in the hallway.

"Do you know you're such a sweet talker and a compulsive liar?" I giggled, cocking my head to the side.

"What's there to lie about when you're truly beautiful?" He said, with a horrible comeback.

"Corny much?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Mind if I escort you to class, my fair lady?" He questioned, bowing slightly.

"Well, why not? I'd be honoured kind sir!" I replied.

"Hey, Embry? What was all that commotion back at my house…" I asked.

"Nothing…just something I had to take care of." He answered. Knowing that he didn't want to talk about it, I shut my mouth.

Right before I walked into homeroom, Embry spun me around, looked me straight in the eye. He ducked his head and whispered in my ear, huskily, "Catch you later, beautiful."

I stood there in shock, when he looked back at me. He smiled that heart stopping, body melting, knee weakening smile and winked at me.

Did that just happen…?

Walking into homeroom so fast that Mr. Wilters didn't even notice in his old age, I sat next to Victoria. My heart was still racing from Embry's little stunt. Could you blame me? He's just so sexy.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. No-show-till-practically-the-end-of-homeroom! What took you so long, girl?" She exclaimed in typical Vicky fashion. Kim, Demi and Kara all turned around from their seats to listen in. Thankfully Kara didn't tell the girls about Embry 'cause she probably knew I wanted to tell them myself. The girls all knew about my major crush on him, teasing me every opportunity they get. But not mean teasing like Tyler, friendly teasing. Sometimes I'd just sit and think about that lovely piece of man-hunk, saving me from the currents of the sea and him being all soaking wet, water dripping off of his gorgeous body, performing CPR and when that didn't work, giving me mouth to mouth- GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!

"I'll tell you what kept me so long, _Embry Call_!" I whisper-yelled.

At once all of their mouths dropped open, except for Kara who was grinning like Tiger on Crack.

This day could turn out to be veryyy interesting.

Read and Review guys. This has been my favourite chapter so far. R&R, much appreciated.

Kaylee, x


	4. That's mean sis, real mean!

Thanks for the reviews guys.

**That's mean sis, real mean!**

One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…Wondering why I'm counting sheep? 'Cos my idiot brother's not in the parking lot yet and I've been waiting for half an hour.

Drip, Drop. I looked up to the sky, oh. Just freakin' great, it's raining.

Might as well _walk _home now.

Slowly, I left my school car park. If my brother was home before I was, I'd kill him. Nope, not the empty threat, I'd SERIOUSLY kill him.

I walked home super fast since it'd started raining buckets. My once straight hair was now a mane of crazy curls. **Thanks** bro.

As I unlocked the door to my house, I saw Tyler and his girlfriend, Rebecca making out.

Ugh.

"Didn't mean to interrupt but you were supposed to pick me up after school." I said, biting my teeth before I said something offensive.

"Sorry Lexi. No space in the car." He grinned, looking at Rebecca.

"You didn't mind did you Lexi?" Said Rebecca with he sickeningly sweet smile. I knew what was behind that smile and there wasn't anything sweet about it.

"Well, considering I practically ran home in the rain, I think I do mind _Bex_." I said, just as sweet but deadly. See, Rebecca hated being called anything except Rebecca.

"It's REBECCA. And it's Tyler's car so he can pick up whoever he wants." She fumed. Well when I'm done with him he won't have a car to pick anyone up in.

"Listen here BEX-" I started but Tyler interrupted me.

"You have no right talking to my girlfriend like that, dude. Next time don't bother asking me 'cause you'll know the answer." He yelled at me.

"Dude, I don't even want to talk to your girlfriend. She's a BITCH and you're a DICK. So you can both piss off. I won't ask you again because I already know that you won't do it. I tried being nice to your stupid girlfriend but if she gives me one more of those grins, I swear I won't be responsible for my actions. Oh and when you come in late again and I know you will, don't expect me to cover for you. I'll tell mum and dad the truth, you're running around La Push with your psycho steroid taking pals. You thought I didn't know? Pur-lease, everyone in La Push knows. Hell, even the Makah tribe knows. So you can shove that up your ass, douche!" I shouted, not noticing Embry, Quil and Jacob standing there looking shocked and slightly awkward.

I ran up to my room to go take a nice long shower. Before I entered the shower, I heard shouting. Hmm...Strange.

Two hours later and I was doing my maths homework. God, Algebra's so confusing!

Who cares what the value of 'x' is? I was on the phone to Demi while she was trying to help me understand this whole boring fiasco.

Someone knocked on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted. Why can't I just be left alone? Tyler poked his head around the door, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'll call you back, Dems. SOMEONE wants to talk to me." I said in a deadly tone.

Before I could even finish my sentence, she had hung up. Smart girl.

"Piss off Tyler. I don't want to talk to you." I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Okay then, just listen. I'm sorry for all the crap that I said downstairs. I didn't know I was getting at you so much. I just tease you because…because…well, because you're my baby sister and it's my job. It's also my job to protect you and I haven't been doing too hot with that so I'm truly sorry. You're my baby sis and I don't want you to hate me. Deep down, I really do love you. So…forgiven?" He asked, with an uncertain face.

Wow…Tyler actually had a heart? And he _loves _me? Woah.

Rolling my eyes I sighed, "Well, I can't hate you forever. And when did you get a heart? Since I'm pretty sure you weren't born with one." I grinned.

"I'm pouring my heart out to you and all you can do it make _fun_? That's mean sis, real mean!" He said melodramatically with a hand on his heart and one wiping away non-existent tears.

"Shut up, idiot." I laughed. He walked over giving me a bone crushing hug and looked at my maths book.

"Value of x? Such a rookie. Here I was thinking you were the smart one of the family." He chuckled walking out the room. I threw a pillow which missed him by an inch.

"Ha-ha, missed- ow!" He moaned. My text book flew threw the air and hit him square on the forehead. He complained even though it didn't really hurt him.

"Whatev, Ty. Get out of my room!" I mock-yelled.

"My pleasure!" He mock-yelled back with a hand on his hip. Sometimes he really did shock me with all this heartfelt mumbo jumbo. Ha…guess, he isn't all that bad.

Hope you guys liked it. Read and Review, x


	5. Always the rebel

Thanks for the reviews guys; I didn't know people would actually like it. Thanks a bunch, x

**Always the rebel**

Yesss! The weekend. What I practically live for. I yawned and got out of bed sluggishly looking at my alarm clock which read, "10:53". Only 10:53? It'd usually be noon or _after_noon when I would wake up. Maybe I'm slipping.

Hmm, what to do today...Ask the girls if they want to drive up to Port Angeles to catch a movie?

Well, let's hope they say yes otherwise I'll have nothing to do. Walking down the stairs in my SpongeBob square pants pyjamas, I was hit with the smell of pancakes. **Mum's** pancakes!

"Yum. Are they nearly done?" I asked sweetly. Hopefully I'd get a few more than usual if I was super nice.

"Not yet honey. I just started. You're awake early!" My mother exclaimed. I sighed, looking at her. She's a rounder lady, but not so round that I'd have to roll her down the stairs. Just _motherly _round. With lovely green eyes complimenting her tan skin. Tyler had inherited her green eyes, y'know- minus the lovely part. She had long curly brown hair that reached mid-back which _I'd _inherited from her. I'd inherited my hazel eyes from my father. Thank God, I hadn't inherited Dad's BALDING black hair which Tyler had inherited. Not balding though, but trust me folks, that day will come!

Dad was at the end of the table in his suit, reading a newspaper with his reading glasses on. My Dad was pretty tall, reaching a solid 6"1. He was pretty muscular too. And I guess his hair was only slightly balding... Shoot, I'd need money for the movie.

"Dadddyyyyyyy?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and giving him the puppy dog look.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Dad repeated over and over again, jumping up and down. Tyler had walked down the stairs and we'd sneaked a look at each other then burst out laughing.

"What are you doing Dad?!" He laughed.

"Every time Alex says, 'Dadddyyyyyyyy?' my wallet ends up feeling WAY lighter than it did 10 minutes before!" He exclaimed with an exaggerated slap to his forehead.

"I beg to differ. Sometimes it's TYLER'S wallet!" I yelled childishly.

"So THAT'S where my money keeps disappearing off too!" He said, mock-glaring at me.

"Well, I guess I couldn't keep blaming Quil _forever_." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Kids, at this rate I'll be late for work at the office. I've got a pretty important meeting, here's 20 dollars each. That's all I've got right now, love you kids. Bye!" He said, kissing me on the forehead, slapping Tyler's back and kissing my mother's cheek.

"Bye dear." My mum smiled.

Suddenly, Tyler got this serious look on his face. "Lex, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure..." I said, following him to his room.

"Look, I've seen you talking to Embry around school and he really likes you." He sighed. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. He **really** likes me! My heart soared, on the outside I might've looked calmed but on the inside there was a full blown party going on. I could almost feel my intestines joining in on the conga line.

"And if you want to go out with him, it's cool with me. At least some other asshole won't get to my baby sister." Tyler grinned, ruffling my already messy hair.

"Well, thanks Ty. And I would've gone out with him _even _if I didn't have your approval!" I smiled, cheekily.

"Always the rebel." He grinned. "Just like your big bro. Oh and Lex? _Please _don't laugh at me because I've got something else to tell you." He said, surprisingly turning a beetroot red.

I don't think I've ever seen Tyler blush before. This oughta be good!

"Y'know your friend...Kara?" He asked me, blushing even deeper.

"Yes..."I replied slowly.

"Well, I really, really like her...I've just been too afraid to talk to her. Will you help me talk to her, pleaseeeeeee?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog look. I know I shouldn't have laughed, but I did.

REALLY REALLY LOUD. Tyler, liking KARA? I mean, I've always suspected but never actually believed he'd tell me. Oh god, this is funny. I looked up at Tyler's face which was blurry due to the tears running down my eyes from laughter and he looked genuinely upset. Abruptly, I stopped laughing. Tyler looked at me with pain in his eyes and stormed off into his room.

"Ty..." I sighed. I shouldn't have laughed...he confided in me and I laughed..._non-stop_? Wow, I'm such a greaaaaaaaat sister. **NOT!**

I should give him some space. I've done enough damage for one day, going back to my room to get changed into more suitable clothing, I headed out for a walk. Not expecting to run into Embry on the way...

This chapter was kinda pointless but I thought you should get to know Alexis' mum and dad a little more. I absolutely promise they'll be more Embry in the next chapter. Read and Review.

Love you guys,

Kaylee x


	6. You're not too bad yourself, sweet pea!

Wow. I didn't expect to get so many reviews, thanks you **SO **much!

**You're not too bad yourself, sweet pea!**

My footsteps were the only audible sound right now. It was noon but the usually busy streets were quiet. I'm guessing because it was hardly the afternoon and a Saturday.

"Hey Lexi!" Yelled Demi. Spinning around to be greeted with a mane of curly black hair suffocating my face.

"Hey." I smiled half-heartedly. Not that I wasn't glad to see Demi because I was, she's amazing but I was still feeling guilty about Tyler.

"Spill," She sighed.

"Spill…spill what?" I asked confused. Starting to look at the floor for any spillages she lightly put my chin back up and said, "Spill the _beans_, moron." Rolling her eyes but grinning nonetheless.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Like DUH!" She said in a Rebecca sort of way, hand on her hips and pouty lips. THAT RHYMED! Wait, Rebecca? What was Tyler going to do about her if he liked Kara?

"This stays between you and me, kay? Well, Tyler's dating Rebecca however he really likes Kara but when he told me I laughed in his face…non-stop. I'm talking tear-streaming, rib holding, sides-hurting laughter!" I said guiltily, with my face in my hands. When I looked back up, Demi had the letters 'OMG' practically written all over her face.

"Well…that's weird because between you and me, Kara likes Tyler too..." Demi said, looking down.

"What?! Why didn't she tell me?" I said, my voice getting slightly louder.

"Easy! She only told me yesterday night a while after I said bye to you." Demi said, with her hands up as if the police cornered her when it was only little ol' me…much **worse.**

I calmed down almost immediately. It wasn't some huge secret being kept from me, Kara had only told Demi yesterday, she might've told me and the other girls today…or she mightn't have.Well…I kinda get why she wouldn't have wanted to tell me. Tyler was my brother and I guess –me being a big mouth and all- I would've told him.

"Kay. Well, enough of the drama. We get enough of that watching Brady and Collin break up with those poor girls every other week." Said Demi, rolling her eyes.

Brady and Collin: the gruesome twosome. Sophomores but already loved by almost _every_ girl (and a few guys) on the rez. Except me, the girls and a few other non-braindead females. Knowing the boys personally since they're always eating **my **food in **my **house, I've gotten to know that sometimes they can be really sweet…or I'm wrong and they're only sweet to get into your pants, I'm not a great judge of character.

"Anyway, gotta go amigo. I was supposed to get milk for mum but we've been talking so long she's probably sent **Quilt **to come looking for me." She grinned.

"Quilt?" I chuckled.

"With a name like Quil, it's hard for me _not _to pick on him!" She laughed, giving me a hug and walking in the opposite direction from me.

"Oh wait. Demi, wanna go catch a movie tonight? Just us and the girls?" I yelled as she carried on walking.

"Sure. I'll tell them, we'll meet round yours' at eight!" She yelled back and then she rounded the corner. Without Demi's laugh and wisecracks it seemed very quiet again until I heard footsteps behind me for the second time.

"Hey Embry," I smiled shyly. What's wrong with me…I'm never this shy, but then again it _is _Embry.

"Hey Alexis. You're awake early, where's the fire?!" He grinned. I shoved him lightly, laughing lightly.

"Shut up!" I grinned. Slowly, I realised that we'd reached the beach and…Embry held my hand in his. My heart rocketed to like…a thousand beats a minute. YES! Embry Call's holding my hand. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'desperate much?' Nope, not desperate just happy. Real happy. I'd just noticed that his had was really warm. REALLY REALLY WARM, like Tyler's….

"Woah! You're HOT!" I blurted out not realising how it sounded after I'd said it.

"You're not too bad yourself, sweet pea," He said, in a really cheesy, Elvis Presley sorta way.

"No. I meant like, in temperature…" I said, blushing and chuckling awkwardly.

"Oh. It's a guy thing…" He replied just as embarrassed. Trying to make him feel better I said quickly, "Not that you're not hot in appearance because you are but you're hot in temperature too!"

He smiled cockily and said, "What girl can resist this?" He pointed at his body.

"I could name quite a few!" I laughed.

"Oh really, you could, could you?" He smiled, picking me up and running down the beach with me over his shoulder getting weird stares from people. He put me down at the end of the beach near a rock. It was basically deserted except for us.

Suddenly, Embry started tickling me!

"Ahh! Stop, please, stop!" I said laughing, my sides hurting.

"Not until you say 'Embry's the hottest creature on this earth'!" He said, grinning evilly.

"NEVER!" I Yelled. Knowing he wouldn't stop tickling me, a little too knowing about that small fact actually.

"Well then I'm not stopping!" He said childishly, sticking his tongue out.

After a few more seconds I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay fine, Embry's the hottest creature on this earth!" I said, giving up. He stopped and done a little victory dance.

"YES. WAHOOO!" He yelled. I laughed even more, forgetting about the Tyler and Kara situation for a while.

"That statement's not entirely true though…" He said, sitting down next to me. His face and inch away from mine.

"Why?" I said breathlessly. He was so…beautiful. I've never used that word to describe a dude before but that was exactly what he was. Beautiful.

"I'm _staring _at the hottest creature on earth." He said, softly. His lovely grey eyes staring deep into my hazel ones. At that moment, everything went away. My anger towards Rebecca, my guilt about Tyler…nothing was left except my **love **for Embry. Yep, love. I realised that this wasn't just some stupid high school crush, this was love and it was the best feeling.

Embry slowly leaned forward, I leaned forward too until I felt his soft pink lips on my own.

More Embry, :) Hope you liked it, Read and review. x


	7. Wow, I sound like such a chick!

Thanks for all the reviews guys.

**Wow, I sound like such a chick!**

Y'know when you watch movies or read books, they describe the fireworks that go off in your head when you kiss and you're like, 'pfft, yeah right!'

Well, I'll never say that about a kiss for as long as I live. 'cause when me and Embry kissed that's exactly what it felt like, fireworks going off in my head – in a good way.

My body still tingled even a while after I pulled away. The way his lips moved with mine, they fit together perfectly.

**Flashback –**

_Embry slowly leaned forward, I leaned forward too until I felt his soft pink lips on my own. Oh my goodness. The feeling was indescribable. His lips moved with mine in perfect synchronization. Like they were made for each other. Electricity jolted through my body. _

_I felt the need to deepen the kiss, tangling my fingers in his hair and one hand secured around his neck. He pulled me closer by my waist so our bodies were pressed against each other completely. He licked my bottom lip almost asking for entrance and I parted my lips letting his tongue roam around my mouth._

_A minute later and I had to come up for air. I looked at him; he looked at me with a grin on his face. It looked permanent; secretly I loved the effect I had on him._

_He kissed me again but this time more gently and not filled with as much passion as before. It was sweeter and only lasted a second. _

_My mind was reeling, he offered me his hand and I took it. I felt incredibly happy and by the look on Embry's face, he did too. He walked me home as I silently thought to myself, 'boy, would I have a story for the girls tonight'. _

**End of flashback.**

Embry had asked me if I wanted to go out tonight, I was in the middle of saying yes when I remembered I had the night with girls so sadly I turned him down. His face looked crestfallen so I said immediately, 'but I'm free tomorrow night.' The grin was back on his face, just how I liked it. When he looked sad, it was almost physically painful. I hated that look on his beautiful face.

It was 6:30 pm and the girls had decided to come around early. Tyler was downstairs and he saw Kara.

"Erm…hi Kara?" He said awkwardly. She _blushed_! Yep, you heard right. Blushed! Kara never blushes; she's KARA for goodness sake.

"Hi Tyler." She replied, shyly. The way Tyler looked at Kara, so full of love. Kind of like the way Embry looked at me…

**Tyler's POV**

I can't believe Alexis laughed. I hope she feels bad, super bad…like Michael Jackson bad! Man, I love that song. Yep, I get distracted easily but anyway, I **imprinted **on Kara. And my god was she gorgeous.

Straight brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders. Her hair was so silky; I'd love to run my fingers through it. Her stunning, expressive blue eyes that portrayed everything she was feeling. Thick black lashes surrounded her beautiful irises. Her flawless slightly tan skin was so soft and smooth. I would know, I 'accidentally' brush her arm trying to get the salt whenever she eats dinner at our house. Her skin's only slightly tan because she's half Caucasian. And her body is mind blowing, with curves in all the right places. It's good to know that she's all mine, not that she's a possession because she isn't but technically she's my girl. Imprinting is strong, even the imprintee can feel the connection in the pit of their stomach. I've seen the way that Emily and Sam look at each other. I thought imprinting was stupid up until I saw Kara. I would feel sorry for the wolves that imprinted because I thought, 'who would want to be stuck with the same person for the rest of their lives?' Well, I would love to spend the rest of my life with Kara. This magnificent creature who just so happened to be friends with my sister. I figured I could just ask Alexis to talk to her for me but she _laughed _in my face so I guess I'm on my own and oh gosh, Kara just walked in!

Breathe, Tyler, breathe…wow, I sound like such a chick!

**This chapter's a little short. Sorry guys, I didn't have much time to write it. It might be suckish too; again, I'm super sorry! Read and review please, x **


	8. I've been kissed by an angel!

**Thanks for reviewing guys, the last chapter wasn't very good but hopefully this one will be better. : )**

**I've been kissed by an angel!**

**Tyler's POV**

Kara just walked in. wow, is it even possible that every time I see her, she's more beautiful than the last?

Her blue eyes looked at me and she blushed slightly…why did she blush, did she like me?

"Erm…hi Kara?" I said awkwardly. Jeez, real smooth Ty.

"Hi Tyler." She replied shyly. She was beyond adorable when she blushed. Alexis looked between us and left Kara and I. I guess that's her way of saying sorry, giving me and Kara some time alone.

"So…what are you guys up to?" I asked. Like it's any of my business. God, she'll think I've always got my nose in other peoples' lives now!

"Just getting ready to go to the movies with Lex and the girls." She replied with a shrug, running her fingers through her silky hair.

"What are you up to?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just about to go to Sam's house." I answered, scratching the back of my neck. I heard Vicky shout, "Kara, come upstairs!"

"Well, gotta go. Nice talking to you Tyler," She said before retreating upstairs. I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Kara! ?!" I said in a HUGE rush even I didn't know what came out my mouth.

"Huh?" She said, laughing. I chuckled too, deciding to ask her again. How much more of a fool could I make myself out to be?

"Would you like to go out tomorrow night?" I asked again, nervously. Well at least it came out in English.

"Sure!" She said excitedly before she started blushing, probably noticing how happy she sounded.

"Great, pick you up at 7?" I grinned.

"Yeah." She nodded. The next thing she did took me by surprise completely. She ran up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could hear her heart pounding thanks to my super wolfy powers. She ran upstairs, giggling.

Somebody pinch me, I've been kissed by an angel!

**Kara's POV**

Yes! He asked me out, wahooo! Finally, my prayers have been risen up through the clouds and landed upon merciful ears. Praise the lord! In the spur of the moment I ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. WTF did I do that for? I mean, he might think I'm super desperate now. My heart was beating out my chest and I ran upstairs.

Well, I can redeem myself tomorrow night. Show him that I'm not a desperate little nobody…speaking of nobodies, what about Rebecca? Oh my gosh, she'd make my life a living hell at school for going out with Ty. Well, all I can say is SCREW HER! He finally noticed me as me and not as his little sister's best friend. Yeah…that is a little strange. Why did he ask me out now when he could've asked me out AGES ago? My heart dropped as realisation sank in. Tyler's only playing a _trick_ on me. He's probably laughing over at Sam's with Paul, Jared and the others right now…

Well, fuck him. Just 'cause I'm not a Rebecca doesn't mean I'm not worth anything…at least I hope I'm worth something. Argh! What's wrong with me, obsessing over a guy? I _never_ do that.

Sighing, I reached Alexis' room and walked right in.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kim. Always the observant one. I'll just come right out and tell them 'cause honestly, I'm not the type of person who'd say 'nothing' when something's CLEARLY wrong.

"Tyler asked me out." I sighed, looking down. Alexis, please don't be mad at me I thought to myself.

"That's GREAT!" Exclaimed Demi. Alexis grinned next to her.

"What? Aren't you mad Lexi?" I asked confused.

"Nope. It turns out Tyler really likes you, he told me today and who am I to tell you guys who you can and can't like? Tyler accepted the whole Embry thing so I'm just returning the favour. And he knows that if he hurts you, I'll kick his sorry ass!" She smiled.

He really does like me? He wasn't playing some cruel trick on me? Well, woopdidoopdidoo! I ran over to Alexis and gave her a great big hug.

"What's all this for?" She asked, laughing and blowing my hair out her mouth.

"For accepting the whole _Tyler_ thing." I grinned at her.

"Aww, guys. You're making me tear up!" Mock-wept Vicky. She ran over and jumped in on the hug. Kim put down the hair straighteners and jumped in and Demi shook her head playfully at us while climbing on the bed and joining in too.

Suddenly we started rolling. BOOM! We landed on the floor in a heap, laughing at each other. Victoria was the only one left on the bed; she must've pushed us, the little weasel.

Kim, Demi, Alexis and I looked at one another before each grabbing one of Vicky's limbs and pulling her down off the bed onto the floor with a huge thud.

"Well that was rude!" She said, arms folded over her chest.

"And pushing us onto the floor wasn't?" Asked Kim teasingly.

We burst out laughing, pointing at Vicky. A smile tugged at her lips and she started laughing too. Slowly we carried on getting ready to go watch the movie.

Demi was helping Kim straighten her hair since Demi had finished getting ready.

Vicky and Alex were picking out their outfits, Vicky refusing to let Alexis wear her 'usual crap', her words not mine! I was putting on eyeliner and trying to get the permanent grin off my face with no such luck. I just felt so happy.

I smiled contently as I looked at my amigos. I had the best friends ever!

**Hopefully this one was better than the last chapter. Read and review guys! x**


	9. A boy's gotta eat!

**Thanks for the reviewing guys, means a lot and I'm not sure who asked me but no, Jared hasn't imprinted on Kim…yet. : ) Here is the next chapter dudes. **

**A boy's gotta eat!**

**Alexis' POV**

We had pulled up to the cinema in Forks since La Push didn't have one. Suckish, I know! I looked down at what I was wearing. God, we're going to the _movies _not the freakin' Oscars. Vicky refused to let me out of the house in just my jeans and a shirt because if she saw me wear my 'usual crap' one more time, she'd gouge her own eyes out. Usual crap? I don't dress _that_ badly, do I?

Anyway, Vicky had picked out what I was currently wearing. She had put me in a white summery strapless dress which had a black belt tied around the waist under my bust with a golden, slightly small buckle in the middle.

I was also wearing a black cardigan since it was a little chilly outside and a soft gold scarf around my neck. I sneakily tried to put on my converse when Vicky pulled out a broom and threatened to hit me even though I knew she wouldn't dare considering it took her a half hour to curl my hair and put it into a messy chignon leaving a few curls to dangle around my shoulders.

She tried to get me into a pair of heeled shoes but I wouldn't stand for it. Heeled was a bit far so giving up she let me wear my black flats.

"Let's watch Zombie's evolution!" Exclaimed Vicky. **[A/N I just made the movie name up 'cos I couldn't think of a scary movie out right now] **

"No!" Yelled Demi. "Let's watch Valentine's day, _Ashton Kutcher_ is in it!"

"STOP! We'll never agree on a movie like this, all in favour of Zombie's evolution, raise their hands." I sighed. Vicky and Kara raised their hands; once they saw that they were defeated Kara raised another hand thinking it would fool us.

"Sorry guys but it's gunna have to be Valentine's day!" Said Kim with a grin on her face. She was a sucker for romance - and hot guys like Ashton!

As we queued up to purchase our tickets, I looked around me when I spotted someone waving. They looked very familiar even from a distance, perfect lips, and amazing bod – Embry! He was with Jake and Quil.

"Hey guys," I said. The girls said their hellos too. The boys said hello also.

"Sup. What movie you guys gunna watch?" Asked Jake. I realised that he'd sidled himself into the queue even though I knew no one would say anything. He was HUGE!

"Valentine's day." Said a grumpy Vicky. The girls and I laughed at her.

"What film are you watching, **Quilt**?" Asked Demi, with a cheeky grin on her face. Everybody turned, snickering –which turned into full blown laughter- at Quil.

When Demi and Quil stood next to each other I realised how much they looked alike. After all, they are twins! They both had the same exact complexion, the same black hair and the same smile. Though of course they had some differences. Demi's features a lot more soft and feminine whereas Quil's features more edgy and masculine.

"Shut up, I'm older than you!" He said embarrassed, slightly shoving his baby sister.

"By two minutes! I was supposed to be born first! You were only born first 'cause you pushed me into mum's ribs when she was in labour! CHEAT!" Said Demi, sticking her tongue out at Quil and Quil ruffling her hair and laughing at her.

We were all chuckling and laughing when we reached the ticket booth. I looked back and noticed Quil and Vicky talking…hmmm, watch this space!

The ticket guy was very much a surfer dude who – the dirty sleeze- couldn't get his eyes off my…assets.

"'scuse me. My eyes are up here." I icily said.

"What film would you like to watch beautiful?" He said cheesily. God, I could smell the Cheetos off his breath through the glass window between us. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the queue to see if the boys were watching the same film as us when I caught a glimpse of Embry shaking uncontrollably and Jake and Quil carrying him off out the cinema just like the other day. Strange, very strange.

Turning to the girls, they looked just as confused as I did.

"5 tickets for Valentine's day pl-." I said, catching myself before I said please to this pervert.

"Here you go baby. My shift finishes at 12 if you wanna get together." He whispered in what he thought to be quite sexy – but what I thought to be quite annoying, winking at me. Suddenly I heard a piercing howl, sounded kinda wolfy if you ask me.

"And if I were you I wouldn't go around flirting with customers or your manager might have to hear about this. And I'm also underage, buddy. You don't wanna be out of a job do you?" I said, whispering back in a deadly voice. He wasn't much of a looker with acne, greasy blonde hair and not a muscle in sight. He wasn't an Embry by far!

He gulped, "Sorry dude." He passed me the tickets through the slot carefully.

Grinning triumphantly to myself I walked to the food section to get some popcorn.

Ten minutes later and we were on our way to screen 3. The film hadn't started yet and the little ads were on, y'know the ones right before the movie.

Settling down at the back of the theatre, I sighed and started eating my popcorn. What? I couldn't resist. The doors opened again and in walked Embry.

I waved him over and he sat in the empty seat next to me since I was on the edge.

"Hey Em. Where are Jake and Quil?" I asked since he had two large popcorns in his arms I thought that the boys were coming.

"Watching Zombie's Evolution!" He said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Easy tiger. Is all that for you?" I laughed.

"A boy's gotta eat!" He said, defending himself. I chuckled and drank some of my coke.

The lights went down and everyone went quiet. The film was starting.

"So if the guys went to watch Zombie's evolution then how come you're here? Not in a rude way or anything!" I asked curiously.

"To spend time with you." He sighed smiling. My insides fluttered and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I snuggled into him and he put his arm around me. This felt right; it felt like nothing could go wrong. Like Embry would always be there to protect me.

I sneaked a look at the girls; I giggled silently as I saw Vicky and Kara giving me the thumbs up and Demi and Kim making kissy faces. They can be so immature and embarrassing sometimes…but I wouldn't have them any other way.

**I hope you guys like it. I love reading your reviews, it's the reason I'm continuing this story. Read and Review x**


	10. Better a brat than a jerk face!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter. This also might not be my best chapter, I've got this awful headache, just want to let you guys know. :) **

**Better a brat than a jerk face!**

Ugh. I was stomping up the stairs into my room making my footsteps heard as loud as possible. It was 3 am. My parents and Tyler have been keeping things from me and it's really starting to piss me off. Like when Tyler comes home in the middle of the night from being out and about with Sam's gang, they don't bat an eyelash.

We'd just had an argument over why they weren't telling me anything, I've had enough and I wanted to know.

**Flashback**

_I was in bed trying my hardest to sleep when I heard noises downstairs. They were getting louder and I was getting irritated, I had to get all the sleep I needed so that I could actually stay awake in class tomorrow. The creaking got louder, I sighed and slipped out of bed taking my little league baseball bat –from when I was younger- with me. It might be La Push and crime doesn't usually go on around here but better safe than sorry. Silently creeping down the stairs, I turned the living room lights on and hit the creepy guy from behind with all the strength I could possibly muster at 2:30am. _

"_Hey!" Tyler shouted. _

"_What the fuck?! You dented my freaking baseball bat! What the fuck are you made from, rock?" I yelled. I didn't know why I was even yelling since I didn't even play baseball anymore._

"_Stop cussing, young lady." My mother said sternly. Dad was standing next to her looking around sheepishly. He always was the softer parent._

"_What is this, a family meeting? Well only ¾ of the family were here. I wasn't, am I not part of the family now?" I said hysterically. Why was I like this...normally I can control my temper and my good mood from watching the movie with Embry had vanished now._

"_Of course you are sweetie." Dad sighed stepping forward to comfort me._

"_Then why wasn't I invited? I sure as hell don't feel like I'm part of this family. Watching you guys whisper together when my back is turned and you think I'm not looking. Letting Tyler rampage all over freakin' _**Washington**_ in the early hours of the morning with his gang! So Tyler, why've you started hanging out with Sam and the rest of the cult all of a sudden? What happened to your old friends? Why'd you quit the football team, Ty? WHY?!" I yelled. "You're all keeping this huge secret from me, what is it?" I demanded. I wanted to know, I needed to know._

"_You wanna know the damn secret?! You can't _**handle **_it! So quit your yapping and go back to bed!" Tyler growled at me. GROWLED? He was also shaking violently. He'd never spoken to me like that, sure we'd had our differences but he'd never yelled at me like that._

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do. I've had enough of all of you whispering and talking about this darn secret. I wanna know. Why can't I know?" I said my voice cracking. My vision was blurred by tears._

"_You will know sweetie, just not yet." Mum sighed giving me a hug. I loved her hugs, they made me feel safe. I still wriggled out and spat, "Well until I know, I'm officially not part of this family. It won't be hard to carry on without me; I hardly was part of this family anyway." _

"_Where are you gunna go?" My Dad bellowed. He knew when to intervene and put his foot down._

"_Oh, I'll still be living here but I won't be talking to any of you until I know what this stupid secret is and Tyler, if you think Kara will _**ever**_ truly like you then you're dumber than I thought. Who'd want a dumbass like you for a boyfriend?" I said walking up the stairs. I felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Was mentioning Kara going too far? Pushing that thought to the back of my mind I carried on stomping up the stairs._

"_You're such a brat and if you think Embry really likes you then you're the dumbass!" Tyler yelled._

"_Better a brat than a jerk face!" I yelled back. I could almost feel Tyler shaking, worse than before. MUCH worse. I heard dad mutter, "Tyler, get out the house NOW!" I jumped into bed a cried into my pillow silently._

_Seconds later I heard an angry howl. If I was a wolf, I'd bet I'd be howling with anger too._

**End of Flashback**

The guilt started kicking in. I really did love my family but sometimes things got very tense and frustrating. I tend to get a little nasty. I _do_ feel a part of the family, I was just saying that I didn't to spite them and make them feel bad. I rolled over in bed on my back and stared at the ceiling, replaying the argument over and over in my head.

Sometimes I could be a real bitch.

**That's it. Might not be too good but oh well. Read and review guys, hope you enjoyed it! Kaylee x**


	11. I missed my brother

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming! : ) Here's the next Chapter.**

**I missed my brother**

I stretched and opened my eyes sleepily. _Monday_. Greeaaaat! Note the sarcasm.

I slipped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, there were two bathrooms. Mum and Dad shared one and Tyler and I shared one but I'm guessing after yesterday night, Ty's gunna be in there long just to annoy me.

I was right. He was humming in there and he wouldn't be out for long. I said I wouldn't talk to any of them even though I felt guilty later but I my pride wouldn't let me give in so I waited patiently so I wouldn't have to yell at the idiot on the other side of the wall.

I was late for school. I should've yelled at Tyler to get out the bathroom but I wouldn't let myself so here I am 20 minutes late for school.

"Mornin' hon." My mum smiled, had she forgetten about yesterday? I half-smiled back not wanting to be completely rude.

I grabbed a slice of toast and was out the door. Expecting to see Tyler's truck…it wasn't there! THAT FUCKING IDIOT! He could've at least waited for me!

By the way he drives we could've made it to school quickly. I guess I was running to school today.

30 minutes later and I jogged up to the school gates; first period was just about to begin. I had missed the whole of homeroom.

First period was English, a subject that I'm not too bad at and on the plus side I had it with Kim though I didn't sit next to her. Jared, Tyler's friend, did.

I walked up to my desk and took my place next to Samantha. A nice enough girl, I would consider her a friend actually. She was also an avid gossiper so I got all the gossip from her.

"Sup Sam," I smiled.

"Not much, just that Jared can't pry his eyes away from Kim!" She squealed. Kim and Sam were also pretty good friends, all the girls were. Even though she was a gossiper she was very trustworthy and wouldn't spill the goss on her friends.

"What?!" I squealed. I didn't squeal very often but this was definitely a squealing moment. Kim has liked Jared forever but Kim being…well, _Kim_ wouldn't go up and talk to him. I didn't know why, Kim was beautiful and we reminded her that Jared would be lucky to have her as his girlfriend but she scoffed and laughed it off.

My eyes swivelled over to Kim and Jared who were on the other side of the classroom and I smiled at the way they looked at each other. Very lovey doveyish. Not 'I'm about to puke' lovey doveyish, more like 'I love this person with all my heart' lovey doveyish…which is still pretty puke worthy, not with those two though.

I was truly happy for Kim and by the look on Sammy's face so was she. Sam sat with us sometimes at lunch and so did her friends. We were all quite close, not best friendish close like Kim, Vicky, Kara, Demi and I, but still close.

"I'm happy for them," She grinned happily, her blue eyes shinning. I hadn't noticed until now that they had golden flecks in them.

Most guys at La Push high worshipped the ground that Samantha walked on. She had glossy black hair that reached mid back and it was most of the time curled. Her skin was tan but not as dark as normal Indian standards. People would call her the 'popular girl' but she wasn't at all like the stereo type that came with the name. She definitely didn't wear revealing clothes and wasn't a cheerleader. Quite the opposite, she wore very respectable clothes that covered almost all her body and was always on the bleachers at football games, not doing those skimpy cheers. She was kind, funny and just one of the gals. Not a bitch unless someone was being a bitch to her and genuinely a nice person though she did tend to gossip.

"So am I," I smiled.

Time flew and before I knew it, the last bell rang and the thought of going home terrified me. I didn't like silence and I was as sure as heck that dinner was gunna be in total silence tonight. Usually, we were so energetic and often spoke over each other at dinner because we all wanted to tell everyone how our day had been. Not gunna be like that today though.

I waited by Tyler's truck, whether he liked it or not he was gunna take me home.

"Thought you weren't talking to me?" He said stonily as he reached the truck, unlocking the door.

I hopped in the passenger seat, not answering him. I felt bad not answering mum but not answering Tyler was the complete opposite.

We drove away from La Push high on our way home in silence.

"Damn it, talk!" He yelled.

I didn't talk knowing it'd piss him off even more. He started shaking and his face looked…scary. The car was starting to vibrate slightly at his violent shaking and his grip on the steering wheel was tight. Almost as if he was about to rip the wheel off.

"Ty?" I said, feeling super small. He breathed deeply in and out.

"Sorry," He said sighing.

"Ty, what's wrong? What's all this shaking about? And why have you grown so quickly, you don't look like you're a junior at high school. You look like you're a 25 year old _man_, Tyler. And I know you think I'm being a spoilt brat but I'm just worried about you Ty…hanging with Sam Uley and the other buff dudes, I'm scared. I don't want you getting in with the wrong crowd, you're my big brother and I love you. That's why I threw that hissy fit yesterday night. All that stuff I said about Kara not liking you? It was bullshit. She really, really likes you. I was just being a bitch." I said softly. I wasn't one to share my feelings but I needed him to know that I do care and I was sorry.

"Lexi, there's no need to worry. You _will _know what this whole secret is. I promise. You just won't know yet. Sam Uley and the 'other buff dudes'"- Tyler chuckled- "they're all part of the secret too. And I really appreciate you telling my all the Kara stuff was a lie because I was probably about to go into depression and just for the record, the Embry thing was below the belt and I'm sorry. He really likes you. I'm sorry for worrying you sweetie, you're my baby sister and I should be doing the worrying, not the other way round. I love you Lex." Tyler said truthfully and sincerely.

I hadn't realised until now that I was crying. We had reached our house and as we got out the car, Tyler hugged me. I missed his hugs. They were warm and loving. When we were younger, we looked out for each other but since we started high school everything changed. He was 'Mr. Popular' and I was 'Mr. Popular's sister who isn't so Popular'. I silently hoped that things would go back to how they were, before high school. I missed my brother.

**Yea, real sappy, I know. Hope you like it. Read and Review much appreciated. **

**Kaylee x**


	12. Everybody needs a dose of LA

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! :) Sorry I haven't updated n a while. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight.**

**Everybody needs a dose of LA once in a while!**

After our brother and sister bonding moment, we had walked into the living room.

"Hey mum, dad." I greeted.

"Hey doll." My mum and dad said at the same time, dad _cooking_ and mum setting the table. Dad...cooking? The last time we ate his food, we had food poisoning for a week.

"Holy shit! Dad's cooking!" Tyler exclaimed, horrified with a hand to his mouth.

"I know, I'm definitely eating out tonight, wanna tag along Ty?" I asked, looking up at him with a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Definitely. There's no way in hell I'm eating dad's food!" He said, wrinkling his nose, probably reminiscing about the cat fish dad had last cooked. Ew.

"Is my cooking that bad?!" My dad asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Bad would be an understatement." Mum laughed. That was cold, mum. Heh, what can I say, like mother like daughter!

"Well then you can cook!" My dad said in a huff. We all laughed at him. Sometimes he did act as if he was five, but we did get a good laugh at his expense.

"Why were you cooking anyway?" I asked dad. Mum and dad looked at each other before beckoning us over to the table. Looking at Ty he looked just as confused as I felt.

"What's up?" Ty asked.

"Well sweetie, your daddy was giving cooking a go because Phoebe and her boyfriend are coming to stay for a week or two and he wanted to try and cook a meal for them." Mum said, looking at us. I was in shock. Our sister...Phoebe. She was older than both Tyler and I, twenty-one to be exact. She lived on the rez with us until she was eighteen. She had a new boyfriend, _Trent_. He was from Forks. Our parents didn't approve, I disliked him but Tyler **loathed **him. He thought that Trent was scum and not good enough for Pheebs.

Phoebe couldn't stand all of us judging him so one day she just packed up and left with him and they moved to New York where she went to college, only saying goodbye to Leah, Rachel, Rebecca –not Ty's ex Rebecca, Jake's sister, Rebecca- and Emily. They were her best friends.

I hated Phoebe for leaving, I would never admit it but I looked up to Phoebe. I loved her, I still do but it's that idiot of a boyfriend I hate. A few weeks later and she emailed us and called. Mum and Dad forgave her of course and asked her to come back but she said 'her loyalties lie with Trent now', those were her exact words. I haven't seen Phoebe face to face for three years now, I missed her like crazy and was totally over the leaving thing even though it was messed up. Ty however hasn't forgiven her and even though deep down he loves her, he can't get over her picking Trent over us, her own family. I honestly totally get why she did it though and I only hoped that we would all be mature enough to accept Trent and not lose Phoebe again...Who am I kidding? Accept Trent? Not a chance in hell.

"Are you kidding? That's AWESOME! Not the Trent part but she's coming back for a while at least! This is totally awesome!" I yelled, jumping around only managing to trip over the table leg and land on my butt. Normally I would be cursing at the table leg but I was too excited to care. It was unlike Tyler to have not said something by now. He was sitting silently when he finally said quietly, "That's awesome."

With that being said he left the table and walked up to his room. I knew he wasn't thrilled but he put up a front. It was definitely better than seeing him angry, he resembled a...wolf when he was angry. His teeth bared, him growling. He was definitely scary, not his usual teddy bear self.

"When are they coming?" I said, smiling. I was too happy to dwell on Ty's behaviour.

"In three days." Dad said grinning. He missed his little girl more than any of us I think. Phoebe looked a lot like dad. With long black hair that reached mid back and she also got her height from him too reaching 5"9 with curves to match. Lucky Trent was tall too or it would just look awkward. She had also inherited the same hazel eyes that I had too and the same tan skin. A lot of boys on the rez liked her, but she wouldn't give them the time of day. She only had eyes for Trent who I have to admit was good looking. I can't believe I just said that, I internally barfed. I was once jealous of Phoebe, I was her less attractive little sister. She would put me to sleep sometimes and whisper to me, "You're beautiful baby sis and anyone who tells you otherwise will get their ass kicked!"

"I can't wait! This is going to be awesome!" I said. How many times have I said 'awesome' today? Way too many, I'm starting to sound like one of those chicks from the Valley.

"Like dude, when did you talk to her?" I exclaimed.

"_Like dude_, you've been watching way too much of 'The Hills'. Stop watching re-runs of 'Laguna Beach' like okay _dude_?" My mum said in a surfer dude type of way. Dad was chuckling and I could hear Tyler's booming laughter from upstairs. How did he hear that? 'Super hearing' along with 'crazy shaking' are both being added to my 'why Tyler's a weirdo' list. And hey, there's absolutely nothing wrong with watch The Hills and Laguna Beach!

"Hey, I don't make fun of you for watching 'Days of our Lives' so leave me and my reality TV shows alone. Everybody needs a dose of LA once in a while!" I exclaimed defending myself.

"Anyway, when did she call?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Early this morning, a while after you guys left for school." Mum said.

"Well, I gotta go and tell everyone that Pheebers is coming back! I'm super excited!" I smiled, grabbing my jacket and skipping out the door.

First stop: Embry's house.

**Well, that's it. It's not a very good chapter I'll admit, but a chapter nonetheless. Hope you liked it, R & R. Kaylee  
**


	13. Que fireworksnow!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. But here's your next chappy! :]**

**Que fireworks...now!**

I skipped all the way to Embry's house, super happy about Pheebs coming back home. A blue, cosy looking house came in sight. _Embry's _house. It looked very homey, like someone had taken a lot of care into making sure it looked that way. Hmm...Embry's doing? Naah, he's way too messy, definitely Mrs. Call.

I knocked on the door three times, bouncing up and down too excited to speak. A squeal escaped my lips just before the hottie that was Embry Call opened the door.

**Embry's POV**

Knock, Knock, Knock. I stood up from my bed that I was currently laying on thinking about my beautiful Alexis and went to answer the door knowing mum wasn't going to do it because she was busy running the diner she owned, _Sophie's place_.

I could hear a familiar squeal on the other side of the door and a grin crept on to my face, stretching from ear to ear. Aaaah,_ Lexi_. I all but ran to the door, smiling when I opened the door to the enchanting human being staring back at me. The mere sight of this girl made my heart beat like an 808 drum.

The way her long brown hair was swept to the side, left in its usual curly way. The way the light made her soft tan skin look stunning though she would look stunning any time, any place, anywhere. Her petite frame making me want to protect her from everything and anything. Her heart shaped face containing all those breath takingly beautiful features. I loved the sound of her voice, like music to my ears, _literally_.

Her big hazel eyes practically glimmering with excitement, and her soft pink lips stretched over her gleaming white teeth into that heart warming, knee weakening smile. The one that sent the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy.

Her amazingly shaped body with all the curves in all the right places. And she was all _mine_, figuratively speaking of course. She owned me, she could ask me to do anything and I would do it gladly. She controlled every being in my body and she didn't even know it. I love Alexis truly, madly, deeply. That song was practically made for me, because those three adjectives are really how I feel about Alexis. Most people would not believe that a seventeen year old boy could be in love like this; well those people aren't bad ass wolves!

She bounded up to me and gave me a huge bear hug - well what would be considered a huge bear hug for_ her_. Her touch sent electricity jolts up and down my veins. She was bouncing up and down; I'd never seen her this excited before. The sight was amusing.

"Embry, guess what?!" She squealed.

"What?" I said laughing.

"You remember my sister, Phoebe right? Well she's coming to stay here in La Push for a few weeks!" She grinned.

"Wow, I haven't seen Phoebe in forever. I can tell that you're excited." I laughed.

"Well, duh!" She said smiling. "Only down sided is that Trent is coming. Remember that blond haired, blue eyed douche bag?"

Oh yeah, I remember Trent. The guy was a serious ass; he was one of those surfer dudes. I never knew what Phoebe saw in him. She was a pretty smart girl, what was she doing with that idiot? I also remember Tyler being so pissed off when Phoebe chose Trent over the family. He doesn't like to show it but that particular fact cut the boy deep. Being in each other's minds' 24/7, we knew each other inside out, even things we didn't want others to know. Like me sometimes thinking about which one of my pack brothers was my real brother?

"Yeah, I remember him. Well, the guys and I will just have to mess with him while his here." I said grinning mischievously. We were so going to mess with the dude.

"I'm happy for you. And you and Ty? Talking again?" I asked curiously. I so badly wanted to tell her our secret but Ty said she wasn't ready so I didn't object. He knew her better than I did.

"Yep," She said popping the 'p'.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Well, sure why not?" She said smiling, walking over to the sofa and plopping down with a soft thud.

**Alexis' POV**

Embry and I were watching a movie, my favourite actually, **The notebook. ** I absolutely love that film, never gets old. To my surprise, Embry didn't protest. It's sorta, kinda suspicious if you ask me but I am a little paranoid sometimes, I'll admit.

It was near the end when Allie and Noah die in each other's arms and I had tears rolling down my face. I tried to wipe them away before Embry could see them. Woops, too late. Embry had a small smile on his face as he asked with fake shock, a hand to his mouth and his eyes wide, "Are you crying? _The _Alexis Hart is crying?"

"NO! I have hayfever!" I said loudly.

"In the middle of winter?" He said laughing. He looks hot when he laughed...come to think of it, he looked hot all the time!

"Shut up, jerk!" I said though I couldn't help cracking a smile.

"Jerk, huh?" He said. Oh No, he had the 'you-are-so-gunna-pay' look on his face. Somebody, anybody out there help me!

"No...I didn't say jerk...I said...kerk?" It sounded more like a question. Darn me...and what was a 'kerk' anyway? Is it even in the English vocabulary?

"Well, I've got pretty good hearing and I'm sure you said jerk." With that he tried to lift me up but I escaped from his hands and ran around his kitchen. I was just past the dishwasher when strong russet arms wrapped around my waist and whispered the words, "You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?"

"Embry Nathaniel Call, let go of me now!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and putting on my best angry face.

"Alexis Marie Hart, say you'll go to the school dance with me?" He said huffily but his was more comical with the most adorable pout ever. That's what I was forgetting, The Winter Wonderland Ball! They had it every year running up to Christmas and it was – OMG! Embry Call just asked me to the Winter Wonderland Ball! Insert Squeal...now!

Internally of course, if Embry heard me that would be majorly embarrassing. I'm going to the dance with Embry; I'm going to the dance with Embry! Wait... I haven't said yes yet.

"Yes! I mean,...sure." I said quickly recovering from my small outburst. I didn't want to seem too desperate. He smiled the 'million dollar smile'. Even his _eyes_ smiled. Was he this happy to go with me? I'm not anything special or worth remembering. I'm just Alexis. The small voice in the back of my head said, 'Embry doesn't seem to think so, by the way his whole face lit up, it seems like you _are_ special _and_ worth remembering.' Whoa now, don't let the compliments go to my head.

"Great! See you at 6 on...Thursday?" He asked warily with a crease in between his eyebrows. Typical, just like Embry to ask a girl to the dance and then not know when the date of the dance is!

"No Embry, Friday." I said rolling my eyes though a smile playing on my lips. "Okay, I said Yes, you can release me."

"Hmmm...I could but then I wouldn't get to do this," He said leaning closer and closer his lovely smelling after shave being blown my way.

I leaned in too until our lips met. Que fireworks...now! KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM! Thank God he didn't let go of me when I asked him to.

**You asked for more Embry, and here he is. He's definitely feeling the lurveee! R & R.**


	14. Well Woopty freakin' Doo!

**Thanks for reviewing, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been super busy. Super super sorry guys! Forgive me? Pretty please with a cherry on top...ok, fine **_two _**cherries on top! Next chapter! :]**

**Well Woopty freakin' Doo!**

Guess what today is? Today is the day that Phoebe's coming! -Insert Cheers- Only downside, Trent's coming. –Insert Boo's-. Seriously, he was always the biggest douche ever and I mean _ever_. Think of the biggest douche in the world, you got an image in your head?... Well replace that image with Trent's ugly face.

**Flashback from 3 years ago.**

_Trent was lounging around on my sofa. "Squirt, go get me a soda."_

"_Sure Trent and while I'm there would you like me to get you a packet of crisps and would you also like me to _feed_ you some grapes, oh marvellous one?" I said with a fake smile, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Yeah, I was a moody thirteen year old._

"_Oh, well, I wouldn't ask for that many things but if you insist," He said with a smug grin on his face, flicking his blonde hair. He had his arm around Phoebe's waist who was giggling away like some idiot. What does she see in this dude?_

"_Look Trent, you want something, get it yourself." I said, giving him the evil eye._

"_And if you ask me that arm on Phoebe's waist is dangerously low, if it gets any lower my dad will personally chop your arm off, buddy. So if I was you, I'd keep your arm at shoulder level, better yet don't touch her at all!" Tyler said with a smile on his face that oozed the word, POWNED!_

"_OOOOH, YOU GOT SCHOOLED!" I laughed as Tyler and I high fived._

"_Stop being rude! Trent is a guest and you should treat guests with respect, if he wants something then you guys should gladly get it," Phoebe said looking annoyed._

"_Well, you can't really call someone who's hear 24/7 a guest can you?" I asked._

"_And last time I checked, Trent's legs and arms were perfectly able to get up and go to the kitchen," Tyler added._

"_Whatevs, I'll get it for you Trent." Phoebe said getting up, Trent staring after her...EW. Phoebe was much nicer to us whenever Trent wasn't around; Trent just bought out the worst in Pheebs. Come to think of it, Trent bought out the worst in everybody._

**End of Flashback**

He was an idiot. He fits the blonde stereotype, all you blondes trying to prove you're not dumb and selfish –which I don't think you are, blondes are perfectly nice people- go hunt Trent down with your pitchforks and stick it to the man! Even though he isn't classified as a man in my book...or in any self respecting human being's book either!

She was always the best big sister, my hero. Then she met this idiot and what do you know, hero becomes zero. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Harsh, I know but Pheebs was awesome before. Even Emily and the girls thought Trent was a total douche and that Phoebe could've done way better but apparently, 'you can't pick who you love'. What a load of baloney. I'm not giving her enough credit I guess because she was still nice to us when she was with Trent but it just wasn't the same. When she was with Trent, she acted like Tyler and I weren't there and Tyler hated being ignored.

He couldn't stand it and he knew he was being ignored because of Trent. He hated him more than anyone else in the family did, even _me _and that's saying something. Nobody liked Trent; he just stuck around like a bad smell and with the abuse that Tyler and I dished at him every time he was being a jerk Phoebe got more and more wound up. Maybe it's true what they say, love is blind, and it's also _deaf _too.

Dad and Mum also didn't like him but they put up with him for Phoebe's sake. They knew that if we pushed Phoebe far enough she'd definitely walk out so they tried to keep me and Ty away from Trent at all times...that didn't work out since she moved to bloody New York which I'll admit, I've seen and is pretty amazing. If this all works out then maybe I'll visit Pheebs there and maybe if I'm really lucky, I'm talking LEPRECHAUN lucky, in the near or distant future, there'll be no Trent. That'll make my day, no...My year... nope, my LIFE!

I heard the doorbell ring! PHOEBE'S HERE!

I raced down the stairs but I couldn't bring myself to answer the door. What if she looked different? What if she couldn't recognise me even though it's only been three years. What if she grew another head?...Only kidding, that last one was just a joke.

Mum, Dad and Tyler were all here now. Ty looking very depressed and moody I might add.

"Well open the door then!" He urged, running his fingers through his short black hair. I looked at mum and dad, mum giving me a small shove and dad giving me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath, smoothed my purple off-the-shoulder top and opened the door.

OMG, she really did grow another head! ... I'm just playing. She looks beautiful, just how I remembered her. Her black hair cut shorter, to her shoulders in soft curls and her hazel eyes swimming in a pool of happy tears yet to spill.

Though behind her was _Trent_, who'd grown a small blonde goatee. Ugh! Facial hair was a big no no for me but I bet it'd look good on Embry. He makes anything will look good on him! He gave us a wary smile and a small wave of the hand when all of a sudden Ty started shaking violently and he ran out the house. What's wrong with the guy?!

I ran after him much to the protests of my father and mother.

"Tyler, TYLER! What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy to see Phoebe, y'know your _sister_ you haven't seen in THREE DAMN YEARS?!" I yelled running after him into the woods.

"Alexis, go NOW!" He yelled at me turning around and shaking. His normally friendly green eyes looked _dangerous. _My heart was pounding; he could probably hear it with his freakish hearing.

Despite me being scared I stood my ground. "No Tyler, I'm not going anywhere. Look at you, running into the woods, shaking like you're about to have a freakin' seizure not to mention your freakishly good hearing. You're not acting normal Ty." I yelled, feeling the heat crawl up my neck. Yep, I was pretty darn angry. He ruined Phoebe's 'return' shall we say.

"I am acting normal!" He yelled back, taking a step closer.

Yeah, because shaking like you've got hypothermia is _perfectly_ normal! What's going on Tyler? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I shouted, getting right into his face...well, more like chest because let's face it, he's WAYYY too tall!

His shaking got ten times worse and I took a few steps back.

"Ty?" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't have ticked him off because DAMN does he look scary. His shaking got to the worst possible point and next thing I know he's a wolf. A fucking wolf. Well Woopty freakin' Doo! I tell you, I wasn't expecting _that _to be the secret.

OOOF! I blacked out.

**And that's it. So Lexi finally found out what the darn secret was and boy was she in for a surprise. Hope you liked it. More Embry in the next chapter! R & R. Kaylerz :]**


	15. Time to face the music

Time to face the music

**Big, Big, Big x infinity + 1 thanks to anymousse rox! Without her telling me how to continue uploading, I would've still been trying to figure it out. To all you guys who've been waiting for me to update, I'm sorry for being an idiot who couldn't figure out how to keep updating. Well guys, here's your next chapter! (:**

My eyes were closed but I could still hear everything. I was stirring awake, slowly but surely.

"DUDE? You phased in front of her?"

"I couldn't help it man! She just made me so damn angry!"

"Well, now she knows that we're wolves. On the bright side Embry, that saves you from having to tell her."

Hold up. WOLVES? Oh. My. God. Now I remember what happened. Tyler...Phoebe...then POOF, wolfboy.

Somebody scoffed.

"Shut up Seth."

"'kay, chill guys. She only fainted; she'll wake up soon enough."

"How can you be so calm dude? I know my sister too damn well and when she wakes up, she'll be screaming her head off, running full speed out of this house and down the road, talking about wolves and mutants. Next thing ya'know, we'll be visiting her in the mental asylum in Forks."

I groaned and muttered in a somewhat croaky voice, "Have a little faith bro."

"ALEXIS!" A group of boys yelled in unison only to be engulfed in bone crushing hugs.

"erm...guys? Can't breathe!"

"Sorry." They muttered together, grinning sheepishly.

"Sheesh, I only fainted; I haven't been out in a coma for a month!"

I looked around the room in a haze and saw Tyler looking uncomfortable. The boys looked from me to Tyler and back to me.

"erm well, I've got the thing...with the thing..." said Jared backing out the room in haste.

"Yeah, I also have the thing...with the stuff...and the people..." Stuttered Seth. Embry gave me a smile; you know the one I'm talking about. Knee weaking and all. He walked out the room slowly. Jacob and Quil basically ran out the room without so much as a goodbye.

"And frankly, with all this awkwardness in the air, I just don't wanna be here." Said Paul, matter of factly leaving the living room. Currently, I was lying on the couch.

"Look-"Tyler and I said in unison. Laughing, he let me go first.

"Listen bro, I don't care if you're a wolf. It's pretty darn cool if you ask me. All I wanna know is why you didn't tell me sooner." I stated, raising my eyebrow.

"So...wait a second? You're not freaked out about me and the guys being wolves?" He asked, his eyes wide and mouth in a 'o' shape. It was pretty funny.

"Nope. The guys are too? Well now that's just not fair. How come I'm not one? Why don't I get to go out at night howling to the moon? Is it because I'm a girl, because if it is-"I babbled on until he cut me off with his booming laughter. I could also hear booming laughter outside the door too. _The guys. _Stupid wolf hearing.

"You're a nut job. Oh my god, you really are a nut job!" He breathed, in between laughs. His laugh was contagious and I had to laugh with him. After another 10 minutes of full blown laughter, it was his turn to talk.

"Look Ally, I'm really sorry for phasing in front of you. Whether you like it or not, I know that it scared you at first hence you fainting. I promise to never put you in danger like that again. I was just so pissed off when I saw Trent's face, all the crap he did before just came back to me and I ran. I'm sorry for ruining Phoebe's welcome home 'do and I'm sorry for being a crappy brother the last couple years. I've just been wrapped up in my own life with all the patrols and school stuff and girlfriends that I've just happened to start ignoring you. I'm really sorry Ally, forgive me?" He asked his green eyes so sincere that it would be just plain cruel of me to say no.

Though I have to admit, he had me smiling from 'Ally,'. Ally, only him and Phoebe were allowed to call me that. When I was born, he couldn't pronounce Alexis so he settled for Ally. Phoebe liked calling me Ally so she did too. He wasn't a bad brother, one who neglected me sometimes but he was a brother nonetheless and family forgives family.

"Hmmm...well, what kind of sister would I be if I said no to that oh so sincere apology? Who knew you could be so sappy." I said, smiling cheekily.

He snorted and said, "Come here squirt."

"Okey dokey, wolfboy." I grinned, scooted over to him, and gave him a big hug. He ruffled my hair and when he wasn't looking, I wet my finger and stuck it in his ear. He yelped like a little girl as I laughed my freaking ass off.

"What was that for?" He yelled slightly, smiling a little though.

"For all those years you neglected me bro." I said, smiling innocently.

"I thought we were past that!"

"No..._now _we're past that." I laughed.

"Yep, you're definitely my little sister." He smiled. He pulled me into another hug as I curiously asked, "did you really think I would run down the road talking about wolves and end up in a mental asylum?"

He let go of me and slung an arm around my shoulder and sighed, "Knowing you sis, anything is possible."

I snorted in a very unlady-like way and retorted, "Says the werewolf."

He narrowed his eyes playfully and said, "Touché."

"Now, shall we go and say hi to Pheebs?" I asked and added raising an eyebrow, "or are you gunna go all wolf on me when you see Trent?"

"Can't promise anything sis. You know me, I'm a time bomb. Could go off at any minute, I'm dangerous. Meow!" He joked, smirking. I can't believe he said that. He sounded like a crap impersonator of James Bond. A _really _crap impersonator.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'woof woof' not 'meow'," I giggled, laughing at my own terrible joke. He laughed at me.

"Oh my god Ally, that joke crashed and burned!" He chuckled.

"So did your James Bond impersonation but you don't see me complaining." I retorted.

There were guffawing laughs outside the door in the kitchen and I now just noticed we were in Sam and Emily's house. Man, I'm slow. Maybe even slower than Ty...nah, nobody's _that _slow!

Tyler and I linked arms and opened the front door yelled a 'bye guys,' and left on our way back to our house. Time to face the music.

**Sorry there was hardly any Embry in this chapter dudes. He'll be in the next chapter, lots and lots of him. I wanted this to be a chapter with Tyler and Alexis 'cos of him phasing in front of her and what not. I just felt that Embry wanted to give her some space. Next chapter will be up soon. Hint for next chapter: Something happens to Phoebe. Thanks for reading guys. And remember, reviews make my day (:**

Lots of love,

**Kaylee (:**


	16. Save me the heart ache

Save me the heart ache

**Thanks for reading guys and thanks a billion for the reviews. (:**

The walk home from Emily's was mostly spent talking about wolves.

"Ty, stop rubbing it in my face! I wanna be a wolf!" I whined, pouting.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." He said amusingly.

"Erm, boy by day, wolf by night? Get to run around the forest whenever you want? Super wolf hearing? Being able to run faster than cars, buses, trams, you name it...super strength. Sounds pretty awesome if you ask me." I muttered, slightly envious but grinning.

"Whatever squirt, you're pretty lucky, one of the down sides to being a wolf is that once you turn into one the others can read your mind. Like literally, everything that you're thinking at that precise moment, they will know. I guess the boys really know me inside out." He said, rolling his eyes and grimacing slightly.

"Ooh, bummer. I'm gunna have to ask the boys about any embarrassing times about you. Don't think I didn't notice that look on your face." I laughed.

"God, you're more evil than Paul eating the last cookie when I was on patrol and hungry as fuck." He said, looking hurt. It was funny to see him so cut up about someone eating the _last cookie_.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." I smirked in mock pain, placing a hand over my heart and another on my forehead. The next ten minutes were spent like this, teasing each other and laughing like old times.

"So...did your sudden interest with Kara have anything to do with this?" I asked innocently. To be honest, it was one of the first things that I thought of when I found out he was a wolf. I mean, he never really showed any interest in Kara before. Don't get me wrong, Kara's beautiful but Tyler's always liked the skanky girls and the cheerleaders. The popular crowd. He never really cared about Kara or any of my friends for that matter as long as he was 'getting some' the –former- sleaze ball but now he eats, sleeps, _breathes _Kara.

Well...that might be taking it a little far but he really really likes her. While speaking my 'monologue' I seemed to notice Tyler scratching the back of his neck. A nervous habit. Hmmm... Detective Hart, head of the CIA, on the case. *salutes you*

I scoffed internally. Head of the CIA my ass!

"Erm...well...yes and no." He replied, looking at me warily.

"Yes and no? One or the other please. Or explain." I said in an 'I mean business' sorta way.

"Well, I kinda liked her before the wolf thing but not enough to confront her about it. Then I turned into a wolf and well, yeah..." He said, looking around awkwardly. Weird much?

"Well, yeah what?" I asked, pursuing the subject.

"Look. Embry has to explain this part of the whole wolf dilemma to you. I'll go back to the house alone if you want, you go see Embry." He said, facing me.

"Okay then..." I answered looking at him reprovingly. Turning my back to him, I walked back in the direction I came from, my mind swirling.

What was it that he couldn't tell me? And more importantly why is it that _Embry _had to tell me? I mean, they're both wolves. So whatever Embry could tell me, he could tell me right? Wrong. Otherwise Tyler would've told me when he had the chance. This was really frustrating me, I ran a hand through my curly hair sighing.

What if Embry had gone home? Then I would have to walk all the way to Embry's house which was quite far from Emily and Sam's even though this was a fairly small reservation. There were no bus stations in La Push, you would either drive or walk everywhere. I wondered if I should walk straight to Embry's house since it was getting pretty late and he might've gone home or go straight to Sam's since he was there nearly all the time.

I was really wrapped up in my thoughts. So wrapped up that I hadn't noticed I was staring at the ground making me bump into a man who smelt...strangely familiar. Like vanilla and really nice aftershave. Like _Embry_.

"Hey." I said softly. He was staring down at me. His grey eyes so intense, I wanted to look away but resisted the urge.

"Hey." He replied, just as soft.

"So, how you feeling?" He asked, looking concerned.

"As good as you can feel when you find out your brother and his friends are wolves, you?" I asked.

Chuckling slightly he said, "I'm good." A few more moments of silence followed. Not an awkward one, it wasn't a silence that made you want to shrivel up and die or crawl under a rock. It was comfortable. As we walked, I noticed that we were on the path to the beach. I smiled as I inhaled the salty air and causing a little jolt within me, I felt a hand in mine. It was soft, bigger than mine admittedly but it fit perfectly. Inside, as he held my hand, I felt whole. As cliché as it may sound, I felt complete. Like there was no one on this beach but me and him.

"Embry...I asked Tyler why he had a sudden interest in Kara and he said it had something to do with being a wolf but that you should explain this to me. So...do you mind, I mean if you want to?" I asked, rather hopefully but I didn't want to force him if he didn't want to tell me. He looked at me intently, and smiled, his pink lips spreading to reveal those pearly whites. We went and sat down on the soft golden sand, near the clear sea but not too near that the tide would reach us.

"Sure." He spoke, taking a deep breath. "Well, when you become a wolf, there's this thing called imprinting. It's apparently very rare but it's happened to a lot of the guys in the pack. It's when you meet your soul mate. After you become a wolf and you first set eyes on them, it's like the whole earth just stops spinning. It feels like the earth's plates move underneath you but you're the only one that can feel it. You only see them. In that moment, they become everything you live for. You love them unconditionally. Forever and always. That's what's happened between Kara and Tyler."

Oh. My. God. Tyler and Kara? I'm so happy for them! My best friend and my brother! At least I know they'll both end up with someone I like. Instead of Tyler and –gag- Rebecca. Or Kara and –double gag- Bad breath Ben.

"I'm so happy for them! Now I think about it, they're absolutely perfect for each other. They're really lucky too, knowing who their soul mate is at 16. Not having to find them. That sucks for me. My brother's a wolf _and_ he has his soul mate. Somebody out there hates me and wants to punish me." I said, lying on the sand, wondering why my brother got everything. Not that he didn't deserve it but I would like to get lucky –not in that way, get your mind outta the gutter- every once in a while.

That's when something occurred to me. What if Embry find this so called 'soul mate' and drops me like one of Tyler's gym socks? My heart plummeted deep into my stomach and I felt a lump in my throat. I could hear my rugged heart beat in my ears. Had I fallen this hard for him already?

"Embry...I don't want to sound insecure or anything but what if you find your soul mate? Then you're bound to leave me so to save me the heart ache...we might as well break things off." I decided. Standing up, blocking his voice out of my ears, I turned my back on him walking away real fast, letting the tears fall. _This'll be worth it in the long run; it'll save you the heart ache. Better to go through some now than a lot later._ I reassured myself.

Turning the curb, I risked a glance back at a far away Embry to see him staring after me, pain etched deep into his face. A single tear travelling down his already tear-dampened cheeks. With a guilty pang at my heart, I looked to the ground and told myself, _I was helping him too so that when he found his soul mate he wouldn't feel guilty for breaking up with his girlfriend._

So if I was doing the right thing, why did I feel so cruddy inside?

**Sorry for telling you guys there would be some Phoebe in this chapter. She'll be in the next. I just didn't see how I could put both her **_**and**_** Embry in this chapter. Sorry dudes. Though, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I think it's my favourite even though it's sad. The daft cow Alexis can't even see that **_**she's**_** his bloody soul mate. Gotta love how naive she is though right? Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Lots of love, **

**Kaylee (:**


	17. Fate sucks ass

**Fate sucks ass**

**Thanks for reviewing guys (: Just so you know, my updating might not be very frequent. I think it'll be up to one chapter every week or sometimes two chapters. I'm seriously sorry guys but the Phoebe thing isn't gunna happen in this chapter either, since all the Embry drama's going on.**

I walked home silently, thinking about what I just did. I _broke up_ with Embry, the guy I've been crushing on ever since I was _seven_ for god's sake! Why am I so freaking stupid? Maybe he would never find his imprint. He did say it was very rare...

I was edging closer and closer to my house now. I ran a hand through my hair wondering if I had done the right thing or not. At the time it seemed like I was doing the right thing for both of us.

Twenty minutes later and I'm not so sure anymore. Man, finding out my brother's a wolf has really jacked me up.

Sighing, I pushed the small gate open and walked up the driveway to my house just before I was ambushed by a blur of black hair.

OOFT! That was the noise of me and said person hitting the ground hard._ Real_ hard.

"ALLY! LEXI! ALEX! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I looked up and was staring into the face of none other than Phoebe.

"PHEEBS! PHEEBERS! PHOBO! I'VE MISSED YOU TOO!" I yelled giving her this huge hug.

She laughed. I missed that laugh. I haven't heard it in three years and now here it is.

"Phobo? That's a new one!" She giggled, her hazel eyes shining.

"It was the spur of the moment kinda thing." I smiled, shrugging nonchalantly. "Where's Trent?"

"He's inside, we've all been waiting for you. Now, what's this I hear of a certain someone called Embry, huh?" She asked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. I could feel the heat crawling up my cheeks, and my face flushing pink but thankfully it was a little hard to spot since I was tan. But Phoebe was considerably close and nothing got past Phoebe.

"You're _blushing_? Oh my gosh, you're _BLUSHING_!" She whisper-yelled.

"Shut it Phoebe!" I whisper-yelled back. It was kind of our thing.

"Details. Later." She told me in a 'you better not leave anything out' kind of voice. I internally scoffed. How can I not leave out 'oh yeah, by the way, Embry's a man wolf and I broke up with him a half hour ago because I wasn't his imprint and just so you know, Tyler's a wolf too and so are half the boys on the freaking reservation!" Also the fact that saying Embry's name really hurt me. Literally, I felt this pain in my chest and thinking about him made me want to ball my eyes out. It had only been a half hour and I felt so lost and weak without him. Now some other lucky girl will get to go off and be his imprint, they'll pop out 9 puppies and have a great life. **I now hate Embry's future imprint for taking the 9 puppies that **_**I**_** was supposed to pop out.**

Rolling my eyes, I nodded my head and walked into the house. There was Trent sitting next to Tyler. Honestly, they both looked a little more than uncomfortable. I mean, they weren't killing each other which was good but they weren't exactly best buds either. Though it did look like Trent was truly trying to be nice. A huge improvement from the last time I saw him.

"Hey Trent," I greeted, waving to him.

"Hi Alexis, how ya doing?" He asked, getting up from his seat to give me a hand shake. Phoebe looked kinda sad at that so I sucked up the courage and gave him a hug. He was a bit shocked at first but after a second he relaxed and hugged me back. I caught a glimpse of Pheebs' face and she looked overjoyed. Yeah yeah yeah, you're probably thinking, "WHAT? Remember how he treated you three years ago, the asswipe!"

Well, it's time to bury the hatchet.

"I'm great thanks, you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm good." He smiled back at me.

We continued chatting for 5 more minutes and the conversation was flowing without any awkward pauses, until I noticed Tyler glaring at me so fiercely that if looks could kill I would soon be six feet under. I excused myself from the conversation and asked Ty if I could talk to him. He agreed, looking at me stiffly. We walked into the deserted hallway and closed the living room door behind us.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked sighing. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"What didn't you do wrong, you idiot? You broke up with Embry!" He roared but not loud enough for people in the living room to hear.

"How do you know about that already?" I asked, confused. "And my personal life is none of your business."

"How do I know about that? Well, after you left I transformed into a wolf waiting for Embry to transform. I wanted to see how it went, him telling you about the whole imprint thing. I was expecting for him to be ecstatic. Only when he finally transformed, he was crying his eyes out about how you broke up with him with no emotion, you just did it. You wouldn't even let him finish explaining .He looked like a kicked puppy, no pun intended. He's suffering so much right now. He won't transform back into a human. He _can't _transform back. You know why? Because he's hurting too much. I could feel the pain that he's feeling and I hope to god that when I tell Kara that I won't have to go through that because if I do, I think I would die. And you caused that Alexis, you did." He exclaimed, the anger in his eyes evident.

I was speechless. Embry's hurting _that_ bad? But, sadly, my pride's a bitch and I had to say something back.

"Well, I was hurt too Tyler so don't you _dare_ blame this all on me because it wasn't all my fault. Knowing that I was just Embry's girlfriend and that someone more important to him was out there. His imprint, Ty. The one person who he would die for, give everything up for. She would be his everything and _he_ would break up with _me_ with no emotion. He wouldn't feel anything for me anymore. I might've broken up with him quickly but you have no idea how much pain I was going through inside. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, that someone was repeatedly punching me in the stomach. There's no doubt in my mind that Embry would eventually find the special girl and leave me. That caused such an ache in my chest that it even shocked me that I had already fallen for him this hard. How could I go through that Ty? How could I be with him knowing that the girl of his dreams could take him away from me within a blink of an eye? So screw you. I did what was best for me _and_ him." I shouted, tears' streaming down my face like rivers, my vision was blurred so I couldn't see the expression on Tyler's face very well. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, pushed the door open and fell onto my bed sobbing.

This was none of Tyler's business, why'd he have to get involved? I was doing fine at keeping my feelings in until he said all that stuff about Embry hurting and not being able to turn human again.

I already felt like crap and now I feel like a cold hearted bitch too.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled harshly. I just didn't wanna see anybody right now.

"No can do sis," Phoebe smiled sadly. She sat down on my bed and that was it.

I cried so hard that I had cried off all my waterproof mascara. I cried and cried and cried until there were tear marks on not just one spot on Phoebe's shirt, but on one _half _of Phoebe's shirt. She sat there and patted my back soothingly. I was still crying when Tyler came into the room and put an arm around me and Phoebe. I remember Tyler trying to tell me something but Phoebe shaking her head and him giving up and shutting up. I was still crying when I fell asleep that night. I had _stopped_ crying when I woke up the next morning. I might've stopped crying but I was now just an empty shell of who I was when I was with Embry.

Getting up out of bed to stretch, I quietly muttered**, "Fate sucks ass."**

**Well, there you have it guys. I actually really like this chapter and think that it turned out better than I hoped, though. Read and review guys (: **

**Love,**

**Kaylee (:**


	18. Trés chic, non?

**Trés chic, non?**

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Just remember, Paul hasn't imprinted on Rachel. I've also changed Phoebe's age. I'll put everyone's age up, incase.**

**Phoebe**** – 19 (two years older than Tyler)**

**Embry, Quil, Jake, Tyler**** – 17, juniors.**

**Alexis, Kim, Vicky, Demi, Kara, Brady, Collin, Seth**** – 16, sophomores.**

**Jared**** – 19, senior (started school late).**

**Paul**** – 19, senior (started school late).**

**James**** (you'll find out who he is in the chapter) – 17**

**Sam, Emily, Leah**** – 20**

It was the holidays. The _Christmas_ holiday! Best time of the year. I walked around the house, wearing my red 'Columbia University' jumper and green shorts with red and white knee high socks.

You could definitely say I was dressed for the occasion.

Phoebe walked down the stairs in the exact same attire except the colours were opposite, like green jumper, red shorts and green and white knee high socks.

We went all out for Christmas in our household. It had been two weeks since I saw Embry. Tyler keeps telling me to go see him but I always refuse. He thinks it's because I want to cut Embry out of my life but the truth is...I'm scared.

Scared because now that I know how Embry is feeling, I just can't see him like that. He was human now but Tyler told me that he was still hurting. Immensely. He wouldn't come out of his room and it was Christmas. I heard my mum talking to my dad about how she felt sorry for Ms. Call and Embry, how Ms. Call was ever so worried about her son and was thinking about calling the doctor for his depressed state. It was like a knife stabbing my already torn-to-pieces heart but I did promise myself and Tyler that I would go see him sometime during the holidays.

On a lighter note, Trent is definitely not the Trent I remember. He's matured and he's kinda grown on me. He and Tyler are getting on great too, and mum and dad. He's practically part of the family now.

"Hey short-stuff." Phoebe said smiling.

"Hey." I muttered quietly. She looked at me intently, sighing. Every now and then she would open her mouth as if to speak but then close it, thinking better of it.

Finally she said concernedly, "Ally, you're different, you look different, sound different even _smile_ different."

I scoffed, "I would like to think so since I'm not the same flat-chested kid I used to be."

Phoebe sighed exasperatedly. "You know that's not what I meant. You used to be so full of life and since I've come back all I've seen you do is cry and pull back from everyone else. I remember Embry. He was a good kid. Why'd you break up with him, Ally? If it hurts you this much then why? I know it's none of my business but I'm worried about you. We all are."

I looked at her blankly and said, "You're right."

She seemed somewhat surprised. "I am?"

"Yes. You're right; it's none of your business." I replied, walking away from her. She followed me hurriedly.

"Look, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. Let's just go for a walk around the block like we used to." She replied, her hazel eyes so hopeful that I had to say yes.

"Fine." I replied, rolling my eyes. Recently, all my answers and sentences had been one or two words. It wasn't because I was sinking into deep deep depression or something horrible like that. I mean, I was sad but in time; a long, long, _long_ time; I would (maybe) get over Embry somehow. All my answers were one or two words because I had nothing to say. Simple as that. Everyone was over analysing stuff.

We both went upstairs to put a pair of jeans on and comfy uggs as well as huge winter coats. It was relatively cold in La Push normally anyway but now, in Christmas, there was snow 20 inches high. Not to mention the ice on the roads. I had to admit though, it did look beautiful. Like a winter wonderland.

As we took our first step outside, we had relaxed and talked like old times. Laughing and joking, I almost forgot about Embry. Almost being the key word in that sentence.

"So, how was New York, Rudolph?" I asked, looking over at her, grinning impishly. Her nose had gone slightly red and so had her cheeks.

"Shut up! I wouldn't talk if I were you. My nose might've gone red but your whole face has. Tomatoe, tomato right?" She laughed. I feigned a hurtful expression. She just called me a Tomato. The most unattractive fruit out there. Yes guys, Tomatoes are fruit!

"Whatever, _Rudolph_! Anyway, how was New York?" I carried on.

"New York was great. The city that never sleeps and all but I missed home a lot. College there was awesome. I made a lot of new friends who are amazing. It was hard leaving them." She said sighing, looking off into the distance probably reminiscing about her days back in Tinsel Town.

"Enough about me, how's life been these past three years?" Asked Phoebe, looking at me.

"Good. High school is..._high school_ so you know from personal experience, nothing good can come from it. Tyler's been okay. Mum and Dad have been great as always and Kim, Demi, Kara and Vicky are the bestest friends ever." I replied summing up everything in 40 words or less.

"Oh yeah! I remember! The five of you were joined to the hip back then. You guys still as inseparable as all ways?" She asked me.

"You know it." I answered, smiling. They were coming over today. Kara and Tyler were still going strong so I guess she was coming over to see both of us. I wondered if Tyler was going to tell her over the holidays. I think he would so soon the _wolf_ would be out of the bag. Get it? _Wolf_? ...Nope, no-one's laughing at the joke are they? Sigh.

Demi had recently started going out with a boy called James much to the distress of Quil and strangely Seth. I had a feeling Seth had a crush on Demi. Watch this space.

Kim and Jared are as loved up as always. Jared had told Kim long before I found out but I understood that she couldn't tell me. I have someone to talk to about it now though, which is good.

As for Vicky, she's could never settle on one boy so she's been going _from_ boy to boy. Not in a slutty way, she just had a new crush every week. This week it would be Connor Meraz from homeroom, next week it would be Stephan Torres from English. Many people might call that flighty, but that's just our Vickster.

So it was just me who was tragically single. Queue the Violins.

We talked and walked for another twenty minutes when Phoebe was knocked over by some dude.

"Hey, watch where-"He started as I whipped my head around. I would recognize that voice anywhere_. Paul_. Then he looked at Phoebe and she stared back. The way he looked at her was the way that Tyler looked at Kara, Jared looked at Kim and _Embry _looked at _me_. Uh Oh. Houston we have a problem.

"Hi...I'm...I'm..." He stuttered.

"Paul." I added in for him, rolling my eyes exasperatedly. The poor guy had it bad; he couldn't even remember his own name for Pete's sake!

"Yeah. What she said." He muttered, recovering from that embarrassing moment of memory relapse. Pheebs was still on the floor and he was still holding her hand. The way she looked up at him was as if _she _liked him back. That couldn't be it though right? She had Trent! Slowly she got up and dusted herself off as realisation hit him.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over! It was an accident!" He mumbled desperately, almost as if he would die if she was ticked off at him for pushing her.

"Calm down Paul. It's okay." Phoebe stated reassuringly, laughing lightly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I remember you. Phoebe right? You went to La Push High." He smiled, brown orbs glistening. He was practically glowing. They had both forgotten I was there. Just great.

"Yeah.I moved out to New York after high school with my boyfriend." She smiled. Ouch. Wrong move Pheebers Creepers. Tyler and I used to call her this all the time and she would grab anything within arm's reach and throw it at our heads. Oh how she hated that nickname. The smile on Paul's face had slid right off and was left with a grimace. His arms shook violently as he bounded off to the forest. No doubt, he would be a wolf in 3...2...1!

"Well, that was strange." Phoebe concluded.

"I agree." I said, nodding my head even though it wasn't strange to me at all.

We walked once more around the block until we reached home again. Grabbing my keys, I walked into the house only to find Kara, Demi, Vicky and Kim already there. Kara and Kim both had tinsel around the neck and were waltzing in the living room. Demi was painting the angel for the tree, concentrating so much her tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth and Vicky was trying to pass a pair of baubles as earrings.

"Trés chic, non?" Vicky exclaimed in a horrible French accent, her cheeks were sucked in and both hands were on her hips.

"Trés!" Phoebe and I stated in unison, laughing.

Kim walked in the room with tinsel still around her neck, Kara following behind, twirling around the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a tree to decorate!"

**This was really just a filler for the next chapter. I actually hate this chapter. I really don't know where to go with this fic...I might stop with this one, I'm not sure. I just don't see it going anywhere but feel free to give me ideas if you like. I might use one of them to keep this fic going and not being purposeless. Remember, I'm open to ideas. (: R&R!**

**Love, **

**Kaylee x**


	19. This is a day for the history books!

This is a day for the memory books!

**Sorry I haven't updated guys! I've just been thinking about which way to go with this story. Warning: This chapter gets a bit heavy, people. Here's your next chapter. (:**

It was 3 days 'til Christmas. The past week was filled with Christmas shopping in Forks, Christmas carolling with the family and generally having a good time. Tyler embarrassing himself singing Christmas carols, IN PUBLIC, made my life. It was awesome AND all on camera. Sweet.

Only down side is I've been getting the cold shoulder from the guys. Quil, Jacob, Jared, Paul – the whole gang. They're around my house all the time but they frigging hate my guts. They're laughing with Tyler one minute, the second I walk in its dead silent and I'm getting the most vicious looks from them all. Can you say ouch?

Collin, Brady and Seth are still talking to me though. Barely, but at least there's some form of speech or even a _nod_ of acknowledgment there. They're my best guy friends but Embry's they're pack member and brother. They are torn. I hate dragging them into this but I had no choice. It just kinda happened.

Embry hasn't been hanging around with them lately. Secretly, I would ask Tyler how Embry was doing and if he was okay but Tyler got really annoyed with me and told me that if I wanted to know SO badly then I should go see him. So that's what I'm doing.

Currently, I'm walking around La Push. Freezing my ass off. On my way to Embry's house.

Phoebe forced me. 'Nuff said. I mean, I…_love _Embry and all but if he imprints on another girl while I'm with him, it'd tear me apart. It may seem like I don't care much but I really do. I hide it all underneath the 'air' of nonchalance.

He's just so perfect with those grey eyes which held so much emotion for me that it actually hurt to look away from him, his smile that made me feel warm inside and that I was worth something. That deep laugh, the one that rumbled all the way from his chest and you had to laugh along because his laughter was contagious. All those things made me feel special but silly because it made me sound so weak…so _dependent_ on him and I didn't want to be the Bella Swan of La Push so to speak.

She was so dependent on Edward Cullen and then he left her. She was left in pieces. I didn't want to be that girl, I _wasn't_ that girl.

Right now, I didn't have many friends…'cept the girls. They guys wanted nothing to do with me.

_Tyler _wanted nothing to do with me. Phoebe and Trent were looking for their own place so they weren't here much and when they were they would be discussing which houses they like the best or if they wanted and apartment instead.

So yeah, the girls were my rock. They stood by me no matter what. Unlike most people, they didn't think I was a heartless bitch who threw away dudes when she was done with them. They knew me better than anyone else did. I truly did love them, they were never friends to begin with, they were always and still are my sisters.

**Flashback**

_Vicky and I were holding hands and skipping along. We were dressed in the same outfits only mine was yellow and hers, orange. It was a little dress which stopped at the knees and was covered in flowers. I had on a small yellow sunhat while Vicky wore an orange head band with a huge butterfly on it. It was the first day of Pre-school and we were _clearly_ dressed to impress._

_Our mums were laughing and walking behind us. _

"_Momma?" I asked. _

"_Yes, honey?" She replied, green eyes glistening with adoration. Vicky and her mum were talking about mine and Vicky's favourite show, the legend that is; _**BARNEY**_. _

_Something about that big purple dinosaur had all kids aged between 4 and 6 hypnotised. Barney was like crack for kids…only it wasn't illegal, nor was it a drug. But that dude was freaking addictive. One day without the words, 'I love you, you love me, we're a happy family' and I would freak out. _

"_Do you think I'll make friends in Pre-K?" I questioned with my lisp._

_I was tossing and turning all night. My five year old self was very scared that she wouldn't have anyone who would want to share her crayons, well, except Vicky but we'd been friends since forever._

"_Of course you will baby." Mum replied, kissing me on the cheek._

"_Yeah, and besides even if you don't, you'll have me. Best fwends foweva, wight?" Smiled a little Vicky who was missing both of her front teeth and couldn't pronounce 'r' yet. _

"_Right!" I smiled back. _

_We had reached the Pre-K gates. Our mothers had given us big hugs and whispered reassuring things in our ears before waving goodbye and yelling, 'Have fun!' _

_Vicky and I stared at the big, big school with fear in our eyes. We took deep breaths and held hands. We were both scared out of our wits. Slowly we walked towards our –what we thought then- doom when we were practically run over by three small figures. _

"_Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Said an angry looking Vicky. For a five year old, she was pretty tough._

"_Sorry!" Said the three girls in unison who did actually look sorry. One had her black hair in pigtails while the other had her Shirley Temple style curls in a pony tail and the last had her brown hair in two plaits on either side of her shoulders. _

"_It's okay, wanna share crayons?" I asked forgiving them already, not knowing that these three girls along with Vicky would be the absolute best friends I could ever ask for. _

**End of flashback**

I smiled softly at the memory. That was one of the best days of my life. Not only did I make the best friends ever but they also wanted to share crayons. BONUS! We were all so innocent and unknowing of the big wide world. Those were the days.

I had finally reached Embry's house. I knew his mother wasn't home because she was working in her diner.

I knocked on the door three times rather softly while unconsciously smoothing out my jumper.

After a minute or so the door opened. I gasped audibly. Embry looked _terrible _and _I_ had done that to him. What kind of monster was I? His eyes were red and swollen, he had definitely been crying. The grey eyes that once held so much life, so much ambition and laughter, were now dull and lifeless. He had stubble on his face and he looked so exhausted.

"Embry." I whispered. It hadn't meant to come out. My hands slowly started tracing the features of his face softly and I had tears in my eyes. They were slowly overflowing onto my cheeks. It broke my heart to see him like this. When Tyler had told me how he was, a little part of me hoped he was lying – that he was only saying this to spite me because the thought of Embry like this was too much.

Now that I can see it for myself I regret ever breaking up with him.

"Alexis?" He choked out. His voice was ever so hoarse as if he hadn't spoken for a while.

"Can I come in?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. I wouldn't blame him if he said no.

"Yes." He replied, still trying to get used to using his voice. He moved out of the way as I took a step inside. His house was clean but I knew for a fact that if his mum hadn't been cleaning the house then it would've been dirty as hell. I took a seat on the sofa and he took one beside me. I turned to face him slowly and stared at him a little while longer.

"What _happened_ Embry?" I asked, in awe of how much damage I could really do.

"You broke my heart, that's what happened." He snapped, looking at me intensely. I flinched at his tone.

"Do you know how it felt? Me pouring my heart out to you on that beach. Telling you my most valued secret. Then having you throw it back in my face? It hurt so bad Ally. I loved and still love you so much but you seem fine without me. Did you ever really love me, huh? Was I just there to make you feel happy or good about yourself? It hurts to wake up every day and know that you're not mine. That any other guy could have you. It hurts to breathe! You're all I think about 24/7. I gave my heart to you and you tore it to pieces that day on the beach. No one will love you the way I love you. However hard I try to rid my feelings for you, I just can't. My insides ache with wanting you. How could you crush my heart like that? What we had was special. I love you so much Alex. Why would you do this?" He continued.

By now his eyes were watering and tears were freely falling down his face and his body was gently racking with small sobs. He didn't try to wipe them away; he just sat there and stared at me. I was crying at this point too. I didn't wipe my tears away either, knowing full well that mascara was running down my face fiercely.

"I love you too. So much. I'm so so sorry Embry. I didn't know you were this bad. I thought you could get over this seeing as I'm not your imprint and all-"I blurted out before he interrupted me.

"Wait, what?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

"Huh?" I replied.

" 'Not my imprint'- what are you talking about?" He questioned, looking at me intensely.

"Well, I'm not your imprint so I thought that I was doing you a favour in the long run so that when you did find your imprint that you wouldn't have to break up with me." I said, finishing off my earlier sentence.

Then he started laughing.

"Uh…Embry? Em? You okay?" I asked nervously. He jumped up and smiled at me. There was life in his eyes and he looked so much happier.

"Ally, you silly girl!" He laughed.

"What? I'll have you know, I'm _not_ silly!" I said. Why was he laughing? He has serious mood swings.

"Yes you are, wanna know why?" He asked teasingly.

"Why?" I questioned, playing along.

"Because _you're _my imprint." He smiled sincerely.

"I'm your imprint?" I asked, slowly smiling as realisation hit me.

"You're my imprint." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Then I went over and kissed him fiercely with so much passion. My insides were alight with happiness and I was giddy. It was literally magic. He made me feel complete. My hands were around his neck and his around my waist, moving downwards slowly towards my ass, cupping it. I groaned, it felt good. I suddenly felt something hard pressed against my stomach and started blushing furiously as I realised what it was. He laughed into the kiss. My hands removed themselves from around his neck and crawled under his shirt.

His breath hitched as did mine. He moaned into the kiss as I made slow circles on his stomach. Without breaking lip contact, I was leading him to his room through the hallway. We were about to open the door to his room when I realised what I was doing. Before I stopped things, he did. There was half a centimetre between our faces as he whispered my name slowly.

"Alexis. I don't want our first time together to be like this. I feel as if I'm taking advantage of you and I don't want it to be like that. Don't get me wrong, I want you. _Badly._ But not like this." All this time, he was still half a centimetre away from me.

"Wow, handsome, smart _and _a gentleman? Did I hit the jackpot or what?" I giggled, jokingly.

"Why yes you did if I say so myself. Straight A student, amazingly hot body and respects you? How lucky are you, Ally?" He said in a serious tone, playing along.

"Too bad you couldn't be modest too." I laughed.

"Shut up." He grinned.

It was night time now and was getting pretty late so I called Tyler and told him to cover for me because I decided to stay at Embry's tonight – nothing like that guys. Get you're head outta the gutter.

Tyler agreed and since the guys could hear what I was saying, they started wolf-whistling, cheering and making loud cat calls. Idiots. Brady stole the phone from Tyler and laughed, "Remember to be careful. Use protection, Embry!" While Collin laughed impishly and said, "The day Embry Call, _our _little cub, looses his virginity. This is a day for the memory books!"

Embry was blushing a little but rolled his eyes and brushed them off with a wave.

His mum was working late and leaving early tomorrow so she wouldn't see me sleeping in the same bed as her virgin son. I snorted internally.

It was dark out and the stars were very pretty out here in La Push so we decided to watch the stars for a while.

We were lying on the grass and looking up at the stars. He was pointing out the big dipper since I was awful at astronomy. They were absolutely beautiful. I leaned into Embry and sighed.

"I love you." He whispered, looking down at me, his grey orbs boring intensely into my hazel ones. His russet skin looked beautiful in the moonlight, the only source of light outside.

"I love you too." I smiled.

This was perfect.

**Hope you liked it guys. I know this is my favourite chapter. Please read and review. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. **

**Love, **

**Kaylee (:**


	20. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys!,**

**I hate author notes but I think this one was need. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I moved houses and it took forever to get our internet connection up and running! **

**But I'm back! :) I won't be updating for the next couple days because I'm thinking of how to carry on with this story.**

**Btw, Sorry for the false story alert thingy where you think a new chapter's up but it isn't. **

**I'm super sorry guys!**

**I'll try to update soon and feel free to help with some ideas, you'll be credited for your idea at the top of the next chapter. **

**Thanks,**

**Kay x**


	21. I love you, you big goof

**Hey, guys! An apology is needed right? I've been an absolute numpty -British word meaning idiot- neglecting this story, feel free to tell me off for not updating but it's kind of hard to figure out what to do with this story and that isn't an excuse either but ch'yeahhhh, I'm updating now so here's the chapter –which will most likely be very short and will most definitely be crap just because it's my first one for a while- you've been waiting forrr. (:**

Poke...poke...poke. 'Five more minutes, mum.' I mumbled. I heard a deep manly chuckle...and from what I knew, my mother wasn't a man. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed yelling, 'I have an STD, don't rape me!'

I looked around and there was Embry, laughing his butt off. The events of the night before came back to me. Me going over to his house, finding out I'm his imprint and then sleeping over. Embry was still laughing when I jumped back onto the bed and kissed him. Immediately his laughter stopped and he responded to the kiss. This all just felt so right.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"For being you." I replied.

"Cheesy." He said, laughing as he got off the bed and started making his way to the door. I laughed too and threw a pillow at him yelling, 'Whore!' after him just because I could. I followed him out the door in the oversized t-shirt which reached just above my knees that Embry had let me borrow which we both knew he wasn't getting back. I made my way to the bathroom with an extra toothbrush he'd given me a brushed my teeth. Then I tied my brown messy hair up into a messy bun, not wanting to deal with it today. I also couldn't be bothered to put make-up either, what's the point anyhow? I made my way downstairs to the smell of breakfast.

"Mmmm, what are you making?" I asked, wiping the little piece of drool that was threatening to escape from the corner of my mouth. I mean, his cooking was absolutely amazing but he didn't need to know how much I liked it, his head would just get big.

"You're favouriteeeee." He replied, grinning, emphasising the word 'favourite'. No, he couldn't be making what I think he's making...it's too good to be true.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're making double chocolate chip pancakes, topped with maple syrup and cream?" I yelled, dancing while grinning. Phoebe used to make up before she left; she really needs to make 'em more often. Embry's smile faltered a little but he chuckled.

"No, you're other favourite." He said, laughing. I don't have another favourite, idiot.

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

"I'm making a spectacular cheese omelette, with extra cheese!" He yelped, turning the radio on as he danced around the counter.

"Embry, that's YOU'RE favourite!" I playfully exclaimed while grinning. He really was a knob, but he was my knob.

"Oh yeah, it _is _my favourite." He said, acting like it was a mistake. The song 'Booty Call' by The Midnight Beast came on the radio.

"B double O T Y, it's three over average girls calling three under average guys!' Embry sang –REALLY OUT OF TUNE- while doing the running man.

"We're fucked up and we're ready to play, we wanna do things we'll regret the next day!" I sang along, doing the cabbage patch. My dance moves are just too freakin' cool for you. Grabbing a spatula, I 'played' the guitar while Embry banged some pots pretending he was the drummer. Jumping on the counter, I had an epic air guitar moment, if I do say so myself. Then he grabbed my hand and we started head banging together, how romantic? (!)

But that's just the kind of couple Embry and I are. Different. Not everybody's cup of tea but hey? We don't really care.

Just as the song was ending, he spun me around and planted a kiss right on my nose. Smiling to myself, I thought of how amazing Embry was. I mean, he wasn't perfect, nobody was. He farted whenever he felt like it, when I was angry or shouting at him he'd burst out laughing, he liked to tug on my hair lightly which was very annoying, whenever we watched a movie together and I'd fallen asleep, he would grab a marker and draw on my face and when I least expected it, he licked my cheek. Yes, that's right,_ licked_. There are many more imperfections that Embry has but that's what makes him Embry and without those imperfections, I wouldn't love him the way I love him now. He was just a big kid at heart and I was too.

"Here's your cheese omelette, one for you and...four for me." He said, slowly putting the omelette on my plate.

"FOUR for you? Wow, someone's hungry." I laughed. Seriously, who eats four omelettes in one go?

"You're forgetting something." He said with a straight face.

"What?"

"I'M A WOLF!" He chuckled. Oh yeah, sometimes I forget.

"Whatever." I said, not knowing what to say to that. I took the first bite of my omelette...ah. This was delicious.

"What's the matter? You look like you've just had an orgasm. Are my omelette's _that_ good?" He said smugly. Prick.

"NO. You must've mistaken my 'orgasm' face for my 'what the fuck is this?' face, don't worry, people get confused all the time." I replied, smiling.

"Ouch." He answered. "That hurt."

"That was the intention." I laughed.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He asked, his bottom lip sticking out. He looked pretty darn cute.

"Aw, you know I love you." I said because even though Embry and I made fun of each other a lot, I still loved him.

After we ate our cheese omelettes which were pretty tasty, we went for a walk in the snow because you know, that's what couples do.

"It's so beautiful." I sighed. It truly was. The snow hadn't stopped overnight and it was still snowing now. The pure white snowflakes slowly reached the ground, joining the rest of the snow on the floor, piling up. Walking past houses, families were crowded around the fireplace, smiling and singing Christmas carols. Christmas trees were beautifully decorated and so were the houses, shining with lights. Children were snowball fighting and some of the parents joined in too. Couples were strolling the streets, hand in hand, looking happier than ever. It looked like this whole scene was taken right out of a picture book; it was such a lovely sight. La Push had never looked more beautiful.

Stopping, Embry fumbled for something in his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. He looked adorable! He was really determined to find what he was looking for, his tongue was sticking out slightly, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Suddenly, he grinned.

"AHA! Found it!" He exclaimed. Slowly, he pulled out mistletoe. I burst out laughing as he put it right above our heads.

"You know what this means, right?" He laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me." I replied. He leaned down as I tiptoed and his lips met mine. His lips were so soft and I knew that he'd dropped the mistletoe because both hands were now around my waist and both my arms around his neck. I pulled away and stared into his beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you, you big goof."

"I love you too, you door knob."

**So there's the chapter you've been waiting forrrr. (: **

**Remember to review! **

**Love,**

**Kay (:**


	22. Author's note

**Hey guys,**

If anybody's still even reading this story, I'm really really sorry for having not uploaded. It's just that my writing has come to a complete standstill and I'm having the worst writer's block ever amongst other things. This isn't an excuse for not having updated for nearly 5 months but I honestly do not know where I'm going with this story. I may or may not continue and as vague as that sounds, I don't know if I definitely will continue this story but for now, it's on hiatus because it's not fair to the readers of this story to expect a chapter and not get one so for now, I will not be writing anymore chapters. Feel free to inbox me with any ideas for this story that might inspire me to write with this story again.

Once again, I'm sorry for the poor updating, I'll try my best to buckle down and actually think of an idea and direction that this story can continue in.

Kaylee x


End file.
